


Severus Snape and the Profound Slaughter

by Snapelynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, POV Alternating, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapelynn/pseuds/Snapelynn
Summary: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and WizardrySpring 1976A young Severus Snape has been tasked with tutoring a fellow 5th year in Potions in place of Professor Slughorn, a task Severus is less than enthused to complete. Until he meets her, that is, and is left with nothing but questions.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 40





	1. The Potions Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.
> 
> I make absolutely no money from this, it is simply for fun and love of Snape 
> 
> #He Deserved Better 💚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.
> 
> I make absolutely no money from this, it is simply for fun and love of Snape
> 
> #He Deserved Better 💚

The Potions Tutor

Spring 1976,  
Hogwarts Castle

_Tick, tick, **TICK**_

The clock ticked louder than usual. A sallow-faced boy sat alone, hunched over his work, looking quite displeased.

... 

“ _Silencio!_ ” he hissed, pointing his wand in the direction of the clock, not bothering to stop his writing, his voice echoing in the empty potions classroom.

The long, pitch curtains of his hair trembled as he scrawled out his creation. Then suddenly, tossing aside his quill, the boy sat back. Peering down his hooked nose, he watched the ink dry into the parchment of his tattered book of Advanced Potion Making. This was to be his punishment, Professor Slughorn the Potions Master had informed him.

He had gotten into more than a bit of trouble after his last “run-in” with those…those...

_“What are you going to do, Snivellus?”_

“This is all that prat Potter’s fault,” he said to himself through clenched teeth.

Why couldn’t petty James Potter let him be? And Lily too for that matter. She’d made it quite clear that she didn’t want to ‘hang out’ with him, but he continued to ask her and she continued to turn him down; quite brutally he might add. He felt a smirk tug at his lips, but it quickly disappeared as he caught a glimpse of the time. He thought back to Slughorn’s saccharine tone as he had shoved the responsibility of tutoring a fellow fifth-year onto the 16-year-old. He had just shrugged and accepted his fate, figuring it would be better than a month's detention with McGonagall while knowing full well that he was being used. Surely Professor Slughorn was too busy collecting Slug Club members and throwing parties to do the tutoring himself. He sneered at the thought.

Suddenly, a flash of black robes whirled past his line of sight.

Gripping the handle of his wand, he stood. Waiting...

Professor Slughorn didn’t understand.

He couldn’t.

And then a girl appeared in the doorway, pushing inky black curls from her face and breathing heavily. She held up the parchment clutched in her hand. He gaped at her, half expecting-

“I’m not late am I? Terribly sorry if I am!” the girl said walking up to the desk he occupied, fanning herself with the wrinkled parchment.

“Three minutes early, actually,” he answered her cooly.

“Yes!” the girl cheered, “Told Sally I’d make it!” Giving a cursory glance to the paper still clutched in her hand, she read his name aloud.

“Severus Snape.”

She looked at him, her eyes as black as his own. Undoing the clasp of her cloak, she waited for his response, though he wasn’t sure her statement warranted one. Who else would he be? What a stupid question. Already, Severus didn’t have high hopes for this tutoring session. The cloak slipped from her slight shoulders, revealing her Hogwarts robes. She was dressed mostly in black save for a shock of sunshine yellow- the Hufflepuff crest - and the “H” clearly hand-embroidered at the bottom.

Severus looked away for a moment before uttering, “And you are?”

The girl seemed to shine at him.

He stared at her, eyebrows raised as she answered him, “I’m Althea Bones, fifth-year Hufflepuff and absolute rubbish at potions. Pleased to meet you, Severus!”

She moved closer to him and stuck out her hand, a generous smile on her lips. It lingered in her eyes. Severus’ brow furrowed. He must’ve seen her before, they were in the same year and they had to have at least one class together. His eyes bore into hers and her smile softened. Severus looked at the girl’s hand and reluctantly put out his own; she was a Hufflepuff after all. Her hand gently squeezed his, lingering longer than he felt comfortable with.

Jerking back his hand, he gestured for her to sit, “I assume you have your Book of Potions with you.”

She sat in the chair opposite Severus and quickly produced her Book of Potions. He sat down with her, closing his book of Advanced Potion Making and inconspicuously pushing it to the other side of the table. He opened his well-worn Book of Potions, having decided on the Erumpent potion for his first lesson. Though it was indeed a dangerous potion, Severus was fairly certain that even the giant squid could brew it.

“Professor Slughorn says your top of the class in Potions,” Althea chatted amicably, opening her Book of Potions to the same page as him. “Says he wouldn’t be surprised if you take over as Potions Master when he retires!”

Severus shot her a cold, piercing look, doubting Slughorn had said anything close to that. Althea looked back at him, her head cocked to the side.

_Nothing?_

“Anyway,” Althea recovered quickly “I do appreciate you tutoring me, Severus. I’ll need all the help I can get if I’m to pass the Potion’s segment of the OWLs!”

Severus’ eyes narrowed as they peered into hers.

_Legilimens!_

Althea looked down at her Book of Potions and said “I’ve been quite stuck on this one." she was pointing to the page which detailed the ingredients and steps to successfully brew an erumpent potion, “Professor Slughorn won’t let me attempt it on my own anymore, it seems.” she finished with a chuckle.

Now he remembered where he’d seen her before. Standing in front of potions class, looking quite singed. He’d barely glanced at her as he quickly slipped into the room. Professor Slughorn had been frantically casting Reparo around the room, which had also looked quite singed.

“It seems quite funny to teach teenagers an exploding potion, don’t you think?" Althea said quite wistfully, likely remembering last week's incident, "I always thought it strange.”

Severus was growing impatient. The girl seemed to have a lot to say to him. And to make matters worse, his first lesson was ruined by her incompetence. He wasn’t going to risk getting blown up though and quickly filtered through the list of less explosive potion options in his mind.

“You don’t talk very much,” Althea said leaning in closer, her head cocked to one side again.

Severus jerked back in his chair, surprised. He felt hot as anger bubbled in his stomach.

Was she making fun of him?

“I’ve nothing to say.” Severus hissed back, standing, “now, if you will” he gestured sharply to the student cupboards full of simple ingredients and instruments, “gather the ingredients for the wit-sharpening potion found on page thirty-seven so we may begin.”

Althea nodded and he watched her gather the required ingredients: dried scarab beetles, ginger roots, armadillo bile, and newt spleens. When she returned to her seat, he began his lecture.

“The ‘wit-sharpening potion’ allows the drinker to think more clearly, which is why it is a powerful antidote to the Confundus charm. Let us begin then. You will only need three pieces of ginger root cut into one-inch pieces though the book instructs you to prepare four; it is far too much and will thin the potion. Add two pieces to the cauldron and stir until the concoction is bright green.” Severus stood a bit taller as he heard her quill move furiously across parchment as he spoke. “Grind no more than 5 scarab beetles into a fine powder and sprinkle into the potion until it appears red in color. Then you will need to bisect and distribute the newt spleens evenly into the cauldron. Stir until the potion is blue.” he waited until he heard her quill slow, then continued, “add the remaining piece of cut ginger root and slowly mix in the armadillo bile. The potion should quickly change colors, from bright green to purple when it is done.”

Althea seemed to be reading over her notes, quickly mumbling them aloud to herself.

...

“Most importantly,” said Severus gravely as he watched her, “Do not spill the armadillo bile.”

At this she looked up from her notes, a smile dancing in her wide eyes.“Bloody brilliant Severus!” she breathed out, “Professor Slughorn was right!”

Severus sputtered, crimson patches appearing on his neck and cheeks. He felt exposed and had a nagging feeling that she could see right through him.

“Oh, that reminds me!” Althea stooped to dig in her bag, producing a small package. “I didn’t see you in the Great Hall for dinner and thought you might be hungry.”

She unwrapped the package revealing a rather delicious-looking cornish pastie. Severus swallowed, his thoughts swimming.

This girl, what did she want from him and why couldn’t he read her? He’d been practicing his non-verbal techniques.

Althea placed the cornish pastie next to his tattered copy of Advanced Potion Making, making a point to smile at him before turning to the work in front of her. He watched her closely as she cut the ginger root and ground the scarab beetles with a mortar and pestle. She followed his directions precisely, momentarily glancing up at him for a reassuring nod that she was doing it right; Althea began brewing the wit-sharpening potion. He watched the potion turn from bright green to red to blue as she added in the ginger root and powdered scarab beetles and then back to lime green and then to a violent shade of purple. She leaned over the cauldron, the rich color reflecting in her eyes.

Severus couldn't help but stare. And then, all at once, the potion turned black. Severus quickly reached forward, pulling Althea’s curls out of the now ruined potion, "Next time, tie back your hair.” he hissed, picking up his wand and pointing it at the curls in question “Tergeo.”

The ruined potion was effortlessly removed from Althea’s hair and instead of letting the curls drop, he handed them back to her. Their eyes met as she plucked them from his hand.

“Thank you.” Althea swallowed.

Severus cast Scourgify on the cauldron and a charm that sent the ingredients and equipment back to their resting places. Althea smiled as a set of scales whirred past her and the extra scarab beetle powder swirled into an empty vial in front of her, stoppering itself before returning to its place on the shelf. Then Severus gathered his books, hesitating a moment before placing the cornish pastie on top of the short stack. Althea gathered her things and followed him out of the potion’s classroom.

“Good night Severus, and thank you again!” Althea said to him before parting ways.

“Same time tomorrow.” was his cold response.

He waited until he heard her footsteps before turning back around. His eyes narrowed as he watched her go. When she rounded the corner he picked up the cornish pastie and took a bite.

...

It was still warm.

...

“Look at that James, Snivy’s got himself a _girlfriend_!” a mocking voice called out behind him.

Severus whipped around, his cornish pastie skittering across the stone floor, wand already clenched in his hand, heart pounding in his chest. “What do you want, Potter? Black?” he spat at the two Gryffindors standing before him.

“How do you think he managed that, Sirius?” James asked with exaggerated curiosity.

“Maybe he took a **bath** for once?” Sirius offered.

James feigned a surprised gasp and then in unison they sang: “ **Impossible**!”

Their laughter echoed in the hall as his anger bubbled hot and unyielding inside of him. He gripped his wand tighter and stepped into a defensive stance. He’d been expecting this after what had happened.

“Severus!” chimed a familiar voice.

Althea skipped up to him, much to the surprise of Potter and Black who gaped at her along with him, “I just remembered, you promised to walk me back,” she finished with a smile.

Severus stared at her, speechless. What in Merlin’s name was she doing?

Althea's smile soured as she turned her attention to the two boys in front of them.

The air around her felt electric.

“You hear that Sirius? _Snivellus_ promised!” James taunted.

Sirius Black laughed heartily.

“I’ll give you something to laugh about,” Althea said through clenched teeth.

“Merlin, Snivellus, you’ve got yourself a feisty one,” Sirius said, a bit taken aback and altogether amused.

“His name is **Severus**!” Althea spat at them.

Sirius opened his mouth, but before he could get another word out, Althea cried: “ _Rictusempra_!," which was quickly followed by, “ _Tarantallegra_!”

Sirius Black collapsed to the ground clutching his sides, laughing uncontrollably. James Potter on the other hand was flailing around, reaching for his fallen wand as his legs jerked about. Althea’s cloak swirled around her as she turned, sliding her wand up her sleeve. Her eyes gleamed, full of what Severus suspected to be mischief.

“I can’t stand bullies,” she said loudly, her voice dripping with disgust.

He watched her, utterly flabbergasted, as she walked past him and picked up the cornish pastie that had fallen to the ground. How had she managed to best Potter and Black so quickly and with such skill? Wasn’t she afraid of them? Didn’t she find them charming like most of the other girls in his year?

Who was this girl really?

Althea stood waiting, gesturing for him to go with her.

He glanced back at the fumbling prats behind him before promptly turning to follow her, finally able to breathe. The anger and caged feeling he'd had moments earlier washed away. He followed her, unsure of where she was taking him as they walked down a narrow stone staircase. He’d never been down here before. They approached a large painting of brightly colored fruit in a polished silver bowl. Althea reached out to the pear in the painting and tickled it. With a giggle, it transformed into a door handle. Althea swung open the door and stepped through, motioning for Severus to follow her. Severus stepped through the painting door and closed it behind him.

Before him was a great room, much like the Hogwarts Great Hall, bustling with funny looking creatures Severus had learned in Care of Magical Creatures class were house-elves. They all seemed to be busy at work washing and drying dishes. His stomach growled as he watched Althea greet some of the house-elves, who were smiling and eying him curiously. Severus’ shoulders hunched as he looked around, there had to be at least a hundred of them.

“Jellybean is thankful Althea Bones came to visit again! Oh yes, Miss, very thankful!” squeaked a female house-elf wearing a colorful tea towel dotted with various little flowers and bottle-cap pins.

“Of course Jellybean!” Althea crouched down and gave Jellybean a hug. Then, gesturing to Severus, she said, “Jellybean, this is my friend Severus Snape and Severus, this is my friend Jellybean.”

He looked at her in shock.

_Friends?_

Jellybean’s smile grew wider, looking at Severus she squeaked, “Jellybean is having supper for friends Althea Bones and Severus Snape!”

Jellybean quickly ushered them over to one of the five grand tables and with a snap of her fingers and a loud crack, she had filled the table with plates of cornish and pumpkin pasties as well as frosty carafes of pumpkin juice. The once bustling and busy kitchen grew quiet as the house-elves quickly finished up their work and joined Severus, Althea, and Jellybean for the meal.

...

Severus was halfway through his third pastie before he came up for air. Althea was pouring another round of iced pumpkin juice into their goblets.

“Did...did you hear...?” Severus asked her, shifting uncomfortably.

“I did.” She answered matter-of-factly.

Severus could feel the flush creeping up his neck. “Why did you come back then?” he snapped at her.

“What?” asked Althea, fiddling with one of her curls.

“You heard me!” he hissed, 

“I thought I left something behind.”

“Liar!”

Althea’s real answer tumbled out of her, “It’s not fair how they treat you. They think they can do whatever they like just because they’re...”

Severus gaped at her.

“They’re what?” he whispered across the table, anxious to hear what she had to say.

“Gryffindors,” she said, avoiding his eyes. “Anyway, it’s quite late, we really should be getting back.”

Severus looked at the clock.

_8:57 pm_

He’d never make it back to the Slytherin dorms before curfew and the only thing worse than detention with McGonagall was detention with Filch.

“Jellybean, do you mind bringing Severus to the Slytherin common room please?”

Jellybean polished off her pumpkin juice and squeaked “Jellybean is happy to, Miss!”

Althea thanked the little house-elf and then wished Severus a good night. Everything was happening so fast, he blinked and Althea was gone.

“Jellybean is so very grateful to have a new friend, sir!” squeaked the house-elf, a twinkle in her gigantic eyes. “Oh yes, sir! So very grateful!”

Severus blinked again and with a whip-like crack, she was gone.

He looked about, quickly realizing he was standing in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Severus mumbled the password and entered, heading straight to the boy’s dormitory. His mind was reeling as he threw his books down and dove into bed. He shut his eyes tight, willing himself to clear his mind, to fall asleep. He pulled the covers over his head and pictured the way Althea had looked in the purple-cauldron light. There had been something about her eyes. He’d seen something in her eyes. He hadn't been able to look away. And with that thought, Severus drifted off to sleep.

When he opened his eyes, he was walking the dark passage again, cold sweat covering his body.

_Their voices echoed around him, mocking and vengeful._

_“Snivy’s got himself a girlfriend!”_

_“Maybe he took a bath for once?”_

_“Oy! Snivellus!”_

_Their laughter echoed throughout the passage, their sing-song voices were hollow and distorted as they sneered out “Impossible!”._

_And then his legs snapped together, his whole body going rigid as he lost control of it._

_..._

_He was falling down the stairs again._

_..._

_Severus hit the ground hard and tried to get to his feet, but the leg locking curse had only just begun to wear off._

_James Potter and Sirius Black stood over him, both wheezing with laughter as he gasped for air._

_“You wait, Potter!” he spat at them._

_“What are you going to do, Snivellus?” they sneered, looking down at him as if he’d stepped in something disgusting._

_His hand dove into his robes, his fingers gripping the handle of his wand..._

_“Tobias, please!” his mother begged as she sobbed into her hands. She was a crumpled heap on the ground behind him._

_“The boy’s a freak like you!” his father bellowed, his face red from drink._

_“You’re just a Muggle,” Severus said through clenched teeth._

_His father cleared the room and yanked him to his feet by the collar of his overcoat._

_“No! No, please! Tobias, I beg you!”_

_“You poison everything you touch, boy!” his father spat in his face, his loathing nearly tangible._

_But instead of his father’s hand colliding with his face or his belt landing painfully across his back, a girl’s booming voice echoed in his head:_

_“HIS NAME IS **SEVERUS**!”_

...

Severus woke with a start.

...

_“What are you going to do, Snivellus?”_

Their taunting voices still echoed in his head as he rushed to the dorm water closet. Turning on a showerhead in one of the stalls, he tried to shake himself from his waking nightmare. Unable to wait for the water to warm he stepped in.

_“Maybe he took a **bath** for once?”_

The frigid water poured over him, tears mingling with the warming water as he washed himself, yielding only when he finally felt clean.

He allowed yesterday’s events to flood back to the forefront of his mind.

_“I’m Althea Bones!”_

_A strange girl no doubt._

_..._

_And a bit of a dunderhead._

He rolled his eyes as he recalled how Althea Bones had ruined a perfectly good wit-sharpening potion, but now that he thought about it, she seemed to be able to brew potions adequately enough. Severus didn’t know what to make of her. Why exactly had she helped him?

He had a nagging feeling that she was hiding something.

_She seems very skilled at dueling._

_..._

_Too skilled._

_..._

_“Jellybean, this is my friend Severus Snape.”_

A smile tugged at his lips.

He considered the way she’d looked in the purple cauldron light, how she had looked at him as he’d pulled her hair out of the ruined wit-sharpening potion.

_“What are you going to do, Snivellus?”_

Severus frowned, willing his ugly thoughts back to their dark places.

_Control your emotions!_

_..._

_“Bloody brilliant Severus!”_

...

Did she really think that?

Had she just been mocking him?

_"The boy’s a **freak** like you!”_

Severus swallowed his rage and dressed quickly, not bothering to dry his dripping hair.

He grabbed his copy of Advanced Potion Making before making his way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

“Discipline your mind,” he said to himself.

...

“ **You poison everything you touch**.”

...

Chapter 1 End

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this fic can be found on my Tumblr: @snapelynn
> 
> Beautiful art commissioned from the wonderful Mad Fantasy (Tumblr: @madfantasy Ko-fi: ko-fi.com/madfantasy) 💛
> 
> Let me know what you think! 💚


	2. Nightmares and Near Scares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.
> 
> I make absolutely no money from this, it is simply for fun and love of Snape.
> 
> #He Deserved Better 💚

__

Nightmares and Near Scares 

  
  
  


Althea ran the length of the hall to the sixth year girl’s rooms, barely able to contain her excitement. She couldn’t wait to tell her sister all about last night. Althea must’ve laid in her bed for hours, replaying what had happened in her mind, waiting for her alarm to go off. 

_Well, that’s what it had felt like anyways._

Mimsie shot in front of her, a flash of black fur as she skittered around the corner. “No fair!” Althea laughed, trying her best to catch up with the cheeky creature and wishing she too were as quick and nimble as the kneazle.

She rounded the corner, nearly bumping into her sister’s best friend, Sally, as she halted to a stop. “Sorry!” Althea called out, twirling past her. “Good Morning Sally!”

“First Mimsie and now you!” Sally griped, tossing a length of blonde hair over her shoulder. “It’s too early for this nonsense.”

Althea’s smile widened as she turned the corner and launched herself into Amelia’s dorm room, narrowly dodging the pile of Magical law books that always managed to whack her on the shin. For a moment, she watched Mimsie paw at the curtains surrounding Amelia’s fourposter, letting the suspense sink in. 

“Good Morning Amelia!” she sang, bounding up to her sister’s bed and whipping the curtain back. 

Groaning, Amelia pulled the covers over her head and turned over, trying her best to hide from the sunshine.

“You’ll never guess what happened!” said Althea, jumping onto the bed next to her as Mimsie pounced onto Amelia, only to run away and pounce again.

Her sister’s hand groped around the covers as she grumbled and Althea opened her mouth to ask what Amelia was looking for when she was met with a mouth full of pillow.

“Come off it, Amelia!” she laughed, pulling the pillow out of her sister’s hands and chucking it back at her.

Amelia giggled and threw the covers away from her face dramatically, though she wore her usual neutral expression. 

“I have- so much- to tell you!” said Althea, her hands grabbing at Amelia’s sides quickly as Mimsie pounced on her for a tickle attack.

Amelia burst into a fit of giggles, her mask cracking for a few seconds before she could control herself again.

“What is it then?” her sister wheezed, holding her sides.

Last night’s events tumbled out of her. Her new friend’s name was Severus Snape and he was a very intelligent and solemn boy. She explained how he talked to her - surly and sarcastic -, and how brilliant he was at potions and charms. Althea was so excited, she was bouncing as she told her sister how she’d successfully make a wit-sharpening potion until her hair had fallen in and ruined it. Then she acted out their tussle with James Potter and Sirius Black, with voices and everything. Amelia’s eyes sparkled as she watched her sister.

“He has sad eyes, like you and Edgar and I.” Althea concluded solemnly.

Amelia held her gaze for a moment. 

“I’ve heard the rumors,” Althea said, looking down. “They’re lying, I know it.”

“Althea, be careful,” said Amelia, patting her hair. “Don’t go reading deeper than you ought to.”

“I won’t!” Althea fibbed, then quickly changing the subject, “Come on lazy bones, it’s nearly time for breakfast.

* * *

By the time they made it to the Great Hall, breakfast was in full swing. Each of the four house tables was covered with racks of toast, plates of scrambled eggs and black pudding, and terrines of tomatoes and mushrooms. Students milled about, eating and chatting with friends and friendly ghosts. Althea scanned the Great Hall, spotting Severus immediately. He sat at the end of the Slytherin House table, mostly by himself, buried in his book. Althea smiled.

She pointed Severus out to her sister. “I’ll be right back, just going to say good morning.”

Amelia nodded, lingering a moment before making her way over to the Hufflepuff house table. 

Severus looked up from his book, his eyebrows raising as Althea walked up to him.

“Good Morning Severus!” she said cheerfully, their eyes meeting.

Althea felt confusion crash over her, a mix of emotions she couldn’t understand altogether all at once. His thoughts flashed before her mind's eye. 

A woman cowered on the ground as a man shouted hateful, nasty things at her. A small boy pressed himself flush against the wall, wide eyed and terrified as his father struck. A flash and he was wiping the blood from his mouth, fighting to regain control of his limbs as Potter and Black towered over him, laughing and taunting him. 

Another flash and Severus was kneeling in front of his sobbing mother, shielding her with his body until his father roughly grabbed him by the collar and wrenched him to his feet. Severus had never been so terrified. And then she was there. Althea was there, her voice booming as she called out his name. Suddenly, raucous laughter filled her head and two mocking, sing-song voices bellowed “Impossible”. A flash of piercing green eyes and she felt his grief, so thick and noxious he could barely breathe. And then his own voice, low and hateful:

_“_ **_You poison everything you touch_ ** _.”_

  
  


Althea was yanked back as Severus looked away.

  
  
  


“Good morning, Bones.” he muttered.

She stared at him, her heart racing as he came back into focus.

“Call me Althea!” she chimed absentmindedly, blinking back tears. 

She felt odd like she could all of a sudden feel the Earth moving beneath her feet. Severus shifted in his seat, eyes trained on the book in front of him and Althea glanced at the two Slytherin boys sitting near Severus, who seemed to be floating just above their seats.

_How strange._

“See you later Severus,” she murmured softly. 

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion now. As Althea turned to walk back to the Hufflepuff house table, the world rotated much too quickly and she felt herself falter.

But Althea didn’t fall. Instead, she felt warm and comfortable. 

_How lovely._

And then the world suddenly came rushing back to her. She was in the Great Hall for breakfast and she’d just said good morning to her friend Severus. **Her friend Severus**. She looked about, finally putting the pieces together. He looked down at her intensely. 

“To the hospital wing with you.” he said sternly.

He had her by the arms, guiding her through the Great Hall. Her sister looked at her with alarm in her eyes as they passed and she smiled at Amelia, hopefully quelling any worries she had as her gaze pierced her sister’s. As they passed the Gryffindor table, she noticed a girl with dark red hair and green eyes staring at her with the most curious expression.

They made their way to the hospital wing, Severus holding her gently by the arm. His thoughts flickered across her eyes. A small boy crying. Pretending he was somewhere else, anywhere else, as a man shouted hateful things at the woman shrinking in front of him again and again.

She heard the boy scream as the man turned on him. She could smell the sour drink on his breath, making her stomach turn. Althea felt like a caged animal, biting wildly at the bars of her prison in a desperate, but futile attempt to break free. And then she felt nothing at all. 

_Is this how you want to feel, Severus?_

_Numb?_

His grip on her arm tightened and he turned on her, looking at her wildly. 

“DON’T!” he shouted at her, pain flooding his eyes. They were dark tunnels and she dared walk them.

Letting go of her arm, he took a step back. 

“I didn’t-, I-” 

“Goodness gracious, Mr. Snape!” Madam Pomfrey chided, her shoes clacking against the stone floor as she approached them hastily. “I will not have you shouting at Hufflepuffs in my hospital wing!” 

“Althea nearly fainted at breakfast.” Severus blurted out, looking quite flustered. 

Madam Pomfrey’s features softened.“With me, Miss Bones.” she said sternly, pointing Althea in the direction of the nearest hospital bed. 

Althea lay down on the bed as instructed, exhaustion washing over her. Severus stared at her, but she couldn’t meet his eyes. She felt so ashamed. 

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat and gave Severus a look that he seemed to understand all too well. He looked at Althea sheepishly before walking out of the hospital wing. 

“Mr. Snape says you nearly fainted.” Madam Pomfrey recalled.

“Yes, **nearly,** ” Althea said quickly, “I must be tired from staying up all night revising for the OWLs!”

It wasn’t a complete lie. She had been staying up rather late these days studying.

“And Mr. Snape?” 

“Severus is my friend and potions tutor,” Althea answered, understanding Madam 

Pomfrey’s insinuations.

Madam Pomfrey peered at Althea, eyebrows raised.

“I’m fine, Madame Pomfrey, really,” Althea assured her. “Just tired!”

Madam Pomfrey looked at her for another long moment. “At least have some chocolate and take a rest.” Madam Pomfrey quipped, handing her a piece of chocolate, which Althea promptly ate.

“And if you need anything at all Miss Bones, you know where to find me.”

Her eyelids felt especially heavy as Madam Pomfrey covered her with a blanket and Althea fell asleep to the distant clacking of Madam Pomfrey’s shoes on the stone floor. 

_She opened her eyes,_

_No…_

_These eyes had seen the theft of death._

_A man with dark hair writhed in the air before dropping to the ground with a sickening thud, pain twisting and contorting his limbs unnaturally as he screamed. A dark hooded figure looked down at him, wand held at the ready by a pale, claw-like hand._

_(Not again. Please, no. Please, don’t make me watch it again)_

_“You have yourself to blame, Susan Bones, for lying to Lord Voldemort.”_

_“I don’t know anything, I swear it!” She sobbed, “Please, not Oliver!”_

_“Crucio!”_

_“NO!”_

_..._

_Althea rushed into the living room, her older sister following closely behind her. She saw her brother immediately. A Black man in purple robes stood next to him, a grave expression on his face._

_Her brother stood up quickly, rushing to pull them into a tight hug._

_“C-come sit.”_

_His normally calm and steady voice was shaky and frightened._

_Panic coursed through her._

_“What’s going on Edgar?” her sister Amelia asked, alarmed. “We were sent home via_ **_portkey_ ** _\- During the_ **_middle_ ** _of the school year- and Professor Sprout couldn’t tell us why!”_

_“Where are mummy and daddy?” Althea asked, searching her brother’s eyes._

_“We don’t know.” the man in purple robes told them._

_“We don’t know.”_

...

_“DON’T!”_

_She was looking into a small boy’s dark, sad eyes. The boy turned and started to run down a seemingly never-ending corridor._

_“Wait” she called out, stumbling as she hurried to run after the boy._

_“I’m sorry, Severus!” She called after him._

_“Severus, please!”_

_Terror drove the boy to seek refuge in his bedroom closet. He clamped his hands over his ears, hoping to block out the sound of his father’s shouting. The closet door whipped open, his father’s face twisted with rage. His mother appeared before him, shielding him with her body._

_“Please, it's not his fault!” she pleaded with her husband._

_“The boy’s a_ **_freak_ ** _like you!”_

_“You have yourself to blame, Susan Bones. For lying to Lord Voldemort.”_

  
  


Althea shot awake, nearly slamming into Severus as she looked around wildly, pushing away the hair stuck to her face.

“Althea, you were having a nightmare,” said Severus, apprehension etched into his features.

She looked at Severus, the terror fading from her expression, relief replacing it. “Oh, thank God. Thank God.” she sobbed, tears trailing down her cheeks.

Severus hesitated a moment before sitting down on the edge of the hospital bed. She looked at him, pushing away her tears with the back of her hand. 

“I’m sorry, Severus. You must think I'm a real bother.” she choked out.

She saw a glimpse of his soft smile past the dark curtains of his hair. She couldn't help but stare.

“Sev?” called out an unfamiliar voice. It was the red-headed girl from Gryffindor. The one that had been watching Althea and Severus as they had left the Great Hall together. _Sev? Did she mean-_

“Lily?” Severus said standing.

“Is everything okay?” she asked, her green eyes trained on Severus, looking rather worried.

Althea quickly got out of bed and popped on her shoes before walking up to Lily, arm outstretched.

“I’m Althea Bones, 5th year Hufflepuff. Nice to meet you! Lily, is it?”

“Oh, er...yes! Lily Evans, 5th year Gryffindor. Nice to meet you.” Lily answered, a bit taken aback. 

Lily reached out and shook her hand, giving Severus a curious look.

“Are you, er...a friend of Sev’s?” Lily asked her.

“Yes, a new friend!” Then, looking around, “I don’t think I’m making a very good first impression, actually!” 

Lily’s lips twitched into a smile and Althea giggled. Madam Pomfrey, however, did not seem to find the situation amusing and cleared her throat loudly, startling them all.

Lily glanced at Madam Pomfrey with an apologetic look on her face. 

“I’ll see you later then,” Lily whispered.

“See you soon!” Althea chimed back. 

Had she made another friend? She felt giddy just thinking about it. 

“See you later, Lily,” Severus said quietly.

Lily waved at them as she turned to leave. Althea waved back, looking after the girl with the piercing green eyes. Something occurred to her in that moment.

“Is Lily your girlfriend?”

Severus’ eyebrows shot up. He looked at her a moment before shaking his head, saying, “Lily and I are best friends.”

“Oh, I just assumed...” She trailed off. Althea wasn’t altogether sure why she’d assumed.

“No,” Severus said plainly, looking quite befuddled. “I don’t have a girlfriend.” 

Althea felt quite pleased with his answer. She felt the color creep back into her cheeks.

“Why?” He eyed her curiously.

“P-pardon?” she squeaked out.

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat extra loudly this time, but Althea was quite thankful for it. 

“So sorry, Madam Pomfrey!” Althea said quietly.

“I trust your feeling better after taking a kip, Miss Bones?” asked Madam Pomfrey.

“Yes, thank you very much Madam Pomfrey,” Althea answered with a smile.

“If you don’t start getting to bed earlier, you’ll likely sleep through your OWLs.” chided Madam Pomfrey, then looking at the clock, “Second period’s about to start, run along now you two.”

Althea grabbed her things, picking up Severus’ copy of Advanced Potion Making off the floor. 

“You dropped this,” she said, handing it to him.

He gave her a curious look before quickly taking the book from her. They walked out of the hospital wing together. Althea felt more like herself after a nap. However, she was deeply concerned that despite her constant vigilance, she had not been able to control herself. She had no intention of seeing Severus’ thoughts, much less invading his mind. In that moment when their eyes had met, his thoughts had burst into view, flashing before her very eyes. 

Althea didn’t like to read a person’s thoughts without their consent. Unless she had reason to distrust them like Potter and his mates. But that didn’t really count anyways as she wasn’t actively invading their minds. She simply wasn’t blocking the feelings and memories that drifted her way. Althea felt queasy as she reflected on her mistake; she’d invaded his mind and carelessly left behind her own thoughts. She hadn’t meant to, but that didn’t matter now.

“Severus,” Althea said, slowing to a stop.

“Yes?” He answered, facing her though he wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“I-i’m very sorry about this morning!” She said sincerely, adding “All of it.”

She didn’t know how to explain what happened, while also realizing that she probably shouldn’t be telling him anything in the first place. Could she trust him? He _was_ able to detect her presence in his mind. How could he be a proficient Occlumens already?

Althea pushed her narrow-minded thoughts away.

“And thank you.” she said sincerely “For all of it. You’re a good friend, Severus.”

Severus looked extremely uncomfortable. He pushed a curtain of black hair from his face and she noticed his handshaking.

_Brilliant!_

She was making him even more uncomfortable. Althea wanted to kick herself. It would be so much easier to just show him. She imagined her hands on either side of his slender face, their noses pressing gently together as she opened her mind to him. 

  
  


_“Don’t be a foolish little girl, Susan Bones.”_

Althea’s heart raced as she shoved the thought far from the forefront of her mind, sealing it away.

“Now we’re even,” Severus said softly, his eyes still trained on the ground.

She could only look at him, blinking back tears. She couldn’t expect him to understand things he’d never seen. 

“Why aren't you asking questions?” Althea rasped.

“I suspect you can’t or don’t want to tell me the answers.” Severus calculated.

“I didn’t mean to, I swear it.” 

“You’re a Legililimens then?” he asked in a low whisper.

He looked at her as though he knew full well that he'd guessed right.

Althea opened her mouth to deny it, but instead, she said, “Meet me at the shore of the Black Lake at noon, yeah?”

Before he could answer her, she bounded away, hoping that he would be there at noon. She turned the corner, forcing herself not to look back or listen. She let her tears fall as she broke into a full sprint towards Transfiguration class.

Professor McGonagall did not respond well to tardiness. 

...

Chapter 2 End

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this fic can be found on my Tumblr: @snapelynn
> 
> Beautiful art commissioned from the wonderful Mad Fantasy (Tumblr: @madfantasy Ko-fi: ko-fi.com/madfantasy) 💛


	3. The Black Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.
> 
> I make absolutely no money from this, it is simply for fun and love of Snape
> 
> #He Deserved Better 💚

_The Black Lake_

  
  


**S** everus swooped through the corridor, barely pausing to jinx a couple of first-years who were causing a ruckus. The corridor was now silent, their tongues having successfully been glued to the roofs of their mouths. He passed them quickly, muttering the counter jinx with a careful flick of his wand as he turned the corner.

“Meet her at the Black Lake at noon!” he scoffed.

He recalled how peaceful Althea had looked as she’d slept, the soft rise and fall of her breathing as he sat beside her, buried in his copy of Advanced Potion Making. He’d been unable to focus on his slanting script, or the many uses of aconite when she'd begun talking in her sleep.

_“Not again. Please, no. Please, don’t make me watch it again.”_

He had watched her, stunned, as she called out softly for her mother. Severus had jumped up then, knocking his book to the floor to shake Althea awake. But when he touched her, a man’s face twisted and contorted in pain flashed before his eyes as a woman’s scream echoed through his mind. It was high pitched and shrill; pain and agony ringing clear through the darkness. 

And then it was gone.

Althea had sat straight up, nearly knocking heads with him he’d been so surprised. And then she'd started crying. After waking from her nightmare, shaking and terrified, she apologized for being a bother. When she had defended him before Potter and Black. 

_Lily seems to like her._

Severus thought it rather strange that Althea had asked if Lily was his girlfriend. He’d never really thought of Lily in that way, she was his best friend. Though he imagined no one would ever think of him in that way. No. Everything about him demanded others keep away from him, so why had she asked? Severus racked his brain, unable to come up with a satisfactory answer for himself. 

Maybe it was better not to think about it.

Severus made it to the greenhouses just in time. However, he could barely focus on Professor Sprout’s lecture on the “extraordinary healing and restorative properties of dittany”. It was more of a revision for the upcoming OWLs and Severus already knew everything worth knowing about dittany. He glared at the clock tottering on the wall behind Professor Sprout, cursing it for moving at a snail’s pace. 

He shuddered, suddenly cold as he realized what Althea must’ve seen, what she’d heard. Shame crept it’s way into the pit of his stomach, fueling his bitter anger.

When Herbology class ended, Severus made his way out of the greenhouse. He looked at the sun’s position in the sky as he rushed across the bridge. It was nearly noon. 

He could see her lounging on the shore as he walked closer. The sunshine glinted off her sable curls as she drew lazily in the sand with her wand. He could hear her humming, soft, and lilting. Severus watched her turn to lay on her back, eyes closed, drinking in the warm spring day. He noticed then that she was wearing what he could only describe as a girl’s sailor suit, though it was almost entirely black, save the bright yellow sash tied at the front. 

Althea sat up then, her eyes still closed as she stretched out her arms. Severus had stopped dead in his tracks to watch her, noting the sparse freckles dotting her nose. Her eyelashes fluttered like the wings of a dark butterfly as her eyes opened.

“Oh!” Althea exclaimed.

“I-i wasn’t-” 

“You came!” a smile lit up her features as she jumped to her feet. “I wasn’t sure you would.”

Severus looked at his feet. She was **happy** he was there? 

The next thing he knew, Althea had grabbed his hand and was dragging him towards the water.

“I have something to show you!” She chattered, “Well, someone, rather!” 

Her hand was small and soft, holding onto his gently. He felt his heart leap out of his chest, color exploding onto his cheeks. His head was spinning. What on earth was she talking about?

“What are you doing?!” Severus gasped, pulling away his hand.

Althea turned around, looking confused.

“Oh, that’s right, silly me!” She said with a chuckle, pulling her wand from her skirt pocket.

“ _Vestibus natare,_ ” Althea said clearly and rich purple fabric poured into her hand.

She handed the fabric to him. Severus looked at it, coming to the quick realization that she had just conjured him a swimming costume. It looked much like hers, save the skirt and bow. He looked up at her, his mouth agape, but her back was turned to him.

“Are you putting it on?” Althea called over her shoulder.

Severus opened and closed his mouth as he watched her curls drink in the sunshine, blowing softly in the Spring breeze.

Althea turned back around to face him after her question had gone unanswered and Severus started.

“I won’t look!” She reassured him with a smile. “Go on!”Althea turned her back to him once more. “Beautiful day for a swim, don’t you think?”

Severus gripped the swimming costume in his hand, about to protest before he gave in to her whimsy, letting his book bag and cloak fall to the grass. He put the swimming costume on quickly, under his robes, looking about to make sure no one was watching him. It fit rather well. He admired the modest costume, wondering how exactly she had done it. 

“Are you ready?” Althea asked, bouncing up and down impatiently.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Severus drawled.

Althea turned back around, the excitement evident on her face. Why was he doing this? He felt foolish. Severus didn’t pull back this time when Althea grabbed his hand, leading him to the docks. His heart knocked in his chest at the feel of her small, soft hand in his again. 

“Oh, right. Before I forget!” Althea exclaimed, pointing her wand at Severus.

Fear shot through him as he realized his wand wasn't on him. He’d been a fool to trust her.

“ _Sustento caliditas._ ” 

Severus flinched. 

He didn’t feel any different. 

“The Black Lake is notoriously frigid. This charm should keep us warm enough!” Althea said before pointing her wand to herself. 

“ _Sustento calliditas_.” she said again, a flash of orange light shot from her wand and for a moment her skin glowed a brilliant hue.

“That should do it.” She said, looking quite chuffed with herself.

Severus marveled at the intense and unpredictable girl in front of him. He’d known her barely a day and so far she’d defended him, invaded his mind, nearly fainted on him, and now he was about to go for a swim with her in the Black Lake during their lunch hour. This was pure insanity. 

He felt Althea squeeze his hand gently. She looked at him, her eyes glittering with mischief, most likely. They were nearly eye level with each other. Althea couldn’t be more than an inch shorter than him, though he never considered himself to be tall or short in stature. He was remarkably average. 

“We’re going to run and jump in,” Althea said, serious all of a sudden.

Severus nodded solemnly and they made their way onto the dock, their pace quickening until Althea broke out into a full sprint. He struggled for a moment to keep up with her, and then the dock ran out beneath them. They were airborne for a second before plunging into the black depths of the Hogwarts’ Great Lake. The water engulfed them, bitingly cold for a moment before the feeling dissipated and the dark water of the Black Lake felt like a comfortable embrace.

Severus resurfaced with a gasp, his body still recovering from the shock of bitter cold. Althea was laughing, her nose crinkled and eyes shining. She was absolutely brilliant and Severus couldn’t help but smile back at her. 

“Wasn’t that exhilarating, Severus?” Althea gasped at him, pushing hair from her face.

“Indeed.” he had to agree.

Althea looked rather satisfied with herself, her smile plastered to her face. 

“I want you to meet someone! His name is Theseris.” Althea said joyfully, floating on her back.

Severus looked at Althea as if she’d gone mad until he realized that she wasn’t floating at all. She was laying atop the giant squid that called the Black Lake it’s home. Terror crept into his limbs.

“He’s really very friendly!” Althea reassured him, sitting up. “I promise!”

Althea reached out her hand to him and a giant tentacle rose out of the water, gently nudging Severus towards her. He scrambled away from it, grabbing her hand and she helped him onto the slimy trunk of the giant squid named Theseris. He sat down beside her, keenly aware of how close she was as something nudged his other shoulder. He turned and nearly jumped onto Althea’s lap as he saw that it was the tentacle. 

“Wh-what does it want?” Severus sputtered.

Althea giggled, “He likes to be tickled.” 

Severus gave her a bewildered look and she leaned over him to tickle the seemingly friendly giant’s tentacle.

“See?” she said looking at him, “Like this."

He felt the squid rumble beneath them as if it were laughing. Althea grabbed his hands, directing them to tickle with her as she laughed along with Theseris.

Severus stared at her, eyebrows raised.

_Severus? Are you a Legilimens too?_

“Stop that!” Severus hissed at her, a blush rising in his cheeks.

Althea jumped back, “I didn’t- I’m sorry, Severus! I didn’t mean to. Usually, I’m better about…” she trailed off, her cheeks rather pink.

“Better about what?” Severus challenged.

“Blocking out the thoughts.” Althea sighed, flopping onto her back.

“You’re a natural Legilimens then?” he asked bluntly, turning to look at her.

Althea looked back at him, her brow furrowing. 

“Please don’t tell anyone, Severus.” she pleaded. 

Severus thought of the girl in the hospital bed crying for her mother. He had nothing to gain by ousting her and more to lose than he was willing to think about at the moment. He flopped onto his back beside her with a sigh.

“I won’t tell anyone,” he said softly.

She turned to look at him, leaning on her elbow. “Promise me, Severus.” 

She stared into his eyes intensely. “It’s **very very** important.” 

This was another side of Althea Bones he hadn't seen.

  
  


_“Not again. Please, no. Please, don’t make me watch it again.”_

_“Mummy?”_

_“M-mummy?!”_

  
  


“I promise,” Severus stated clearly, staring back at her. 

He knew Althea was practicing Legilimency at the moment, to be sure he wasn’t lying to her, though he couldn’t feel another presence in his mind this time. Was she so well hidden that she could slip in and out of minds, going completely unnoticed? 

“Thank you, Severus.” Althea sighed, clearly relieved as she lay back down.

“On one condition, that is,” Severus added.

“What?!” Althea shot back up to look at him.

“The condition being that you will not speak a word of what you saw when you invaded my mind to **anyone**.” his eyes bore into hers.

“I promise,” she said without hesitation. 

Althea got to her knees and leaned in close to Severus.

“What are you doing?” Severus exclaimed, sitting up quickly.

“I-i’m trying t-to show you-” Althea stuttered

Severus was looking at her wildly. 

_What in Merlin’s name?_

Althea took a deep breath. “I’m trying to show you something.” She explained calmly.

Severus looked at her, dubious.

“So that we’re even,” Althea said leaning in.

She placed a hand on either side of his face, leaning in closer still. His body went rigid. Severus’ eyes widened as her nose gently pressed against his, her warm breath on his lips as she invited him into her mind. 

His thoughts raced back at him, flickering in front of his mind’s eye. She’d seen his detestable home life and the bullying. She’d seen his insecurities and nightmares. All of it.

Embarrassment and shame crept into his stomach, but the hot anger that usually coursed through him didn’t come. Suddenly, the thoughts changed. Severus had never seen these before. They weren’t his.

_“Y-you wanted to talk to me, Professor Slughorn?” Althea asked the Potions Master sheepishly, her face smeared with soot._

_Professor Slughorn, whose mustache was still smoking, looked up from the scroll of parchment in front of him. “Ah, yes. Miss Bones,” he said wearily. “Professor Sprout has brought it to my attention that you intend to become a healer.”_

_“That’s right!”_

_“However, you nearly blew up the Potions classroom today, Miss Bones.”_

_“That’s...right.” Althea grimaced._

_“Professor Sprout and I have come to the decision that instead of a month of weekend detentions, you will be tutored in potions every weeknight for an hour after dinner until the OWLs. You are a bright witch, Ms. Bones, and the first step in becoming a healer is to secure a spot in my N.E.W.T. levels potions class. In order to do that, you need to earn an Exceeds Expectations in your Potions OWL.” Professor Slughorn stated, glancing up at her knowingly._

_“Will you be the one tutoring me, Professor Slughorn?” Althea asked him._

_Slughorn chuckled, waving away the thought, “No, no. Much too busy.”_

_He was lying._

_“Your tutor will be a fellow 5th year…” He scratched down the rest of his thoughts on a piece of parchment and signed his name at the bottom._

_“Severus Snape,” he said, handing it to her._

_“Snape?” She echoed._

_“Ah, yes.” he sighed, “Severus. Top of the class in potions; intelligent, meticulous, hard-working. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me if he takes up the post of Potions Master when I retire.” Slughorn exclaimed, patting his voluminous stomach._

Althea’s thought’s faded from his sight. 

Severus blinked.

She’d been telling him the truth. 

He felt her hands on his face, their noses still pressed gently together, but her eyes were closed, sealing the corridors of her mind. 

“Althea.” He breathed.

His heart pounded frantically in his chest as Althea stirred, eyelashes fluttering as she opened her eyes. 

“Sorry,” Althea said sheepishly, her hands dropping to her sides as she moved away. “It’s easier for me to share my memories that way.”

Severus was quiet, deep in thought. He could understand the “how” of it all, but not the “why.” Why had she defended him? Befriended him? Why had she promised to keep his secrets without question? What did she want from him? What was she **really** after?

_“Promise me, Severus.”_

And why must she keep her talent a secret?

_“It’s_ **_very very_ ** _important.”_

She’d been different at that moment, though he couldn’t identify how. 

Althea was the one to break the silence, “We should head back, lunch is nearly over,” she murmured, tickling the deep purple trunk of the monstrous squid beneath them. 

They moved quickly through the water, back to shore. Severus remained silent as they climbed onto the docks, making their way back to where their bags lay in the grass. He watched Althea cast a charm, which caused warm air to blow from the tip of her wand. He couldn't help but stare as she tossed her damp hair forward to dry it at wand point. She tossed her hair back, the curls bouncing softly over her shoulders and down her back. Their eyes met for a second before Severus turned away, bending down to grab his wand and cast his own drying charm. This was all too much. Severus wanted to lose himself in his book of Advanced Potions Making where everything made sense to him. 

He heard Althea calling his name, grounding him. Severus turned to look at her. Only then did her voice become clear. 

“Does it fit well?” Althea asked him.

She was sitting in the grass, rummaging through her book bag. She looked up at him when he didn’t answer. 

“The swimming costume.” She smiled at him. “Does it fit you well?”

He looked down at the deep purple striped garment. It fit perfectly as if it had been made especially for him. He’d meant to ask her how she’d successfully conjured something from nothing; and a swimming costume of all things!

“Yes,” Severus answered her matter of factly. “How did you manage to conjure it? Advanced conjuration is only taught to NEWT level students.” 

Althea looked down, uncovering a plate of sandwiches. She gestured for him to sit with her.

“And that charm before we jumped into the lake?” Severus added rapidly, his fascination overtaking him as he sat beside her.

“My mother taught me,” she answered softly, offering him a sandwich.

“What happened to her?” Severus asked curiously, taking a sandwich.

Althea’s mouth fell open, the fire behind her eyes extinguishing.

“That’s a question I don’t want to answer, Severus,” she said, shaking her head.

“I-i’m not, well, I don’t…” he stammered, his cheeks burning.

Althea placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

“It’s okay,” she said softly, reaching out and gently pushing away a damp curtain of hair that had fallen into his face.

Severus flinched but didn’t pull away. Instead, he let the anxiety wash over him, his heartbeat ringing in his ears. He hoped Althea couldn’t hear it too.

Althea pulled out her wand, mumbling what he concluded was a drying spell and Severus closed his eyes as he felt the warm air on his face.

“You’ll catch your death.” Althea chided, gently tousling his hair to dry it.

_You’ll catch your death?_

His anxiety was slowly fading away as curiosity took over again. 

“That’s a Muggle saying,” Severus stated.

“Yes, it is.” Althea agreed.

Severus stared at her as she smoothed his hair, tucking a curtain behind his ear again. Why was she being so kind to him? Why hadn’t she mocked him? She'd seen everything, all of it. Every shameful detail.

_Why?_

The word echoed in his head.

Althea smiled at him before turning to search her book bag. When she turned back around, she was holding a well-loved copy of _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration._ Severus sat there with his mouth open, watching her. When Althea opened the book, he spotted elegant writing in the margins.

“I’ve been working on human transfiguration as of late,” Althea informed him as she dug in her pocket for something, “Where in Merlin’s name is my quill?

Althea dug through her pockets, looking quite exasperated. Severus noticed her hand sticking out of her book bag. She must’ve somehow enchanted her pockets. He watched her hand as it groped about and noticing her quill laying in the grass behind her, Severus nudged it into her grasping hand. 

“Aha!” Althea exclaimed as she pulled her quill through her book bag and out of her pocket.

Severus suppressed a chuckle as he watched her write down an incantation he’d never seen before into the margins of her book. 

They talked about Conjuration and Charms, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Althea explained to him how she’d managed to teach herself advanced conjuration by following the notes in her mother's old book and how the charm she had performed on them before they’d jumped into the Black Lake had been a rather successful trial at her attempts to create a new charm. Severus noticed that she watched him closely as he showed her his copy of Advanced Potion Making. He explained to her how he created new jinxes and curses and how he’d enhanced potions recipes, perfecting his technique. Severus lost himself in the glittering onyx of Althea’s eyes as he explained the beauty of a gently simmering cauldron, to have the ability to concoct courage, brew glory, and even stopper death. He recalled how the purple cauldron light had shimmered on her face, reflecting in her eyes.

They talked until the sun was low on the horizon. The afternoon study period was surely over by then and dinner would be well underway. They both seemed to notice this and tossed on their robes, gathered their things, and walked back to the castle without so much as a pause in their riveting conversation. There was so much he wanted to ask her. There was so much that he wanted to tell her about potion making and the dark arts, Severus could hardly contain his excitement. He couldn’t wait until their tutoring session that night. He smiled at the bubbly girl that skipped along next to him as they discussed jinxes and counter jinxes. As they passed through the great oak doors and into the castle, Severus felt a tug on the sleeve of his robes. He turned, nearly jumping back as Althea’s face was suddenly very close to his.

“Do be cautious.” Althea whispered, her gaze piercing his, “Those who delve too deep into the Dark Arts, they wind up losing themselves, Severus...Along with those around them.” 

Her eyes bore into his and Severus felt a strange sense of foreboding.

_A tall young man with long, white-blond hair and unsettling grey eyes walked down the corridor, his arm around a boy with dark curtains of hair hiding his face._

_“The Dark Lord would be most pleased, Severus.”_

Severus looked down at his feet as Althea opened her mouth, looking anxious to continue.

“Oy!”

_“Snivy’s_ girl!”

Severus’ face twisted in anger and Althea turned around quickly as Black sauntered up to them, closely followed by Lupin.

“C’mon mate,” Lupin muttered to Black.

Severus surveyed the room, his muscles relaxing slightly as he saw that there were a few teachers about. Althea crossed her arms over her chest, looking rather displeased. He was glad he wasn't the only one who could see past the "charm".

“Come to apologize have you?" Althea demanded. "Well, go on then, we haven't got all night!”

Black chuckled and Lupin’s eyebrows shot up his forehead. Severus’s hand reached into his pocket, wrapping his fingers around his wand. 

“Told you, didn’t I, Remus? You ever hear a Hufflepuff talk like that before?” Sirius Black nudged Lupin with his elbow.

Althea stepped past Black, ignoring him, and stuck out her hand to Lupin. Severus’ eyebrows shot up, terror twisting his features. What in Merlin’s name was she doing? She wasn’t about to **touch** the lycanthrope, was she?! Severus considered yanking her back, but his fear seemed to have immobilized him. 

“Pleased to meet you, Remus, I’m Althea Bones, 5th year Hufflepuff,” she smiled at him.

Lupin hesitated, then shook her hand sheepishly.

“Remus Lupin. 5th year Gryffindor.”

He was climbing through the tunnel again, unaware of the horrible sight that would meet his eyes. He caught a glimpse of fur and snarling, pointed teeth before something pulled him back. Severus looked about, quite sure he couldn’t be the only one seeing this. Sirius Black sneered at him and Severus’ eyes narrowed, willing himself to focus on reality.

Althea nodded slowly, stepping back. There was a strange look in her eyes that Severus didn’t like one bit.

“We are on our way to dinner if you don’t mind!” Althea said in a huff. 

And with that, Althea grabbed his hand, leading him around the two Gryffindors and down the busy entrance hall. Severus stumbled after her, speechless.

They were in the Great Hall before Althea seemed to realize they were still holding hands and let go. Why did she keep grabbing his hand? And why had she defended him in front of Black and Lupin? Why bother introducing herself to Lupin just to snub him afterward? Why did Althea Bones do anything?

“Althea!” he heard someone call out and an older girl with short black hair and shadowy blue eyes hurried towards them.

“Amelia!” Althea called back with a smile.

“There you are, Althea! I was about to send Mimsie out to look for you! What happened this morning? You could have at least checked in.” the girl chided in a monotone, pulling Althea into a quick embrace. She glanced at Severus curiously as she pulled back, fidgeting with the silver Prefect's badge pinned to her robes. 

“Everything’s fine! I felt a bit dizzy this morning and Severus kindly escorted me to the hospital wing.” Althea explained to the girl. “Then we visited Theseris after class and studied by the lake. This is my friend Severus Snape by the way. Severus, this is my elder sister Amelia.” 

Amelia straightened up and stuck out her hand. “ **Amelia** Bones, 6th year Hufflepuff Prefect,” she stated rather judiciously. 

“P-pleased to meet you.” Severus stammered, shaking her hand quickly. 

“Care to join us for dinner?” she asked, sounding almost bored. 

Severus looked at Althea, who smiled back at him. 

“You can’t miss dinner two nights in a row now, can you?” 

...

Severus found himself sitting at the Hufflepuff house table with Althea and Amelia Bones as well as a blonde, rather haughty looking girl he learned was Sally Macmillan, wondering just exactly how he’d gotten there. He didn’t know very much about Hufflepuffs, but they had proven to be a persuasive lot. No one had said a thing as he’d sat down at their table. Some had stared for a bit, but no one had sneered at him or mocked him.

“Told you I’d make it, Sally! ” Althea was bragging. “With three minutes to spare!”

“I never said you couldn’t!” Sally laughed, rolling her eyes. “You sound like a Gryffindor!”

Althea laughed with her as she fiddled with one of her curls.

Severus felt something brush his arm. When he looked down, a slinking black cat with rather large ears and shocking yellow eyes stared back at him. The cat sniffed at his robes, its tufted tail tapping at him gently, like a reassuring pat on the back. Severus watched the curious creature as it hopped onto the table and proceeded to plop down next to his plate, exposing its grey speckled belly. 

“Mimsinaura Bones!” Amelia Bones reprimanded. “Off the table you cheeky thing!”

As Amelia Bones stood to shoo away the cat, it jumped to its feet and hopped down onto the bench next to him with a disgruntled sounding meow. 

“That’s Mimsie,” Althea said laughing. “She’s usually much more polite!”

Severus nearly scattered a fork full of peas across the table as Mimsie gently swatted at his hand. Severus looked at the girls sitting across from him. Althea was smiling, Amelia's face was expressionless, and Sally was too busy eating to notice. 

“That’s how Mimsie asks to be pet,” Althea informed him.

He scratched the top of Mimsie’s head gently and she seemed to take this as an invitation as she proceeded to climb onto his lap and plop down. He could hear the girls whispering amongst themselves, sure that he'd heard his name when Althea jumped up.

“Lily!”

Althea waved to his best friend Lily Evans and she gave a quick wave back. He watched Lily as she leaned in to say something to the group of girls she was with. The girls looked at Severus disapprovingly and shook their heads as they walked to the Gryffindor table. Mimsie purred, swatting at his hand again. 

Althea sat down, looking confused.

“Sirius Black is staring at you, Althea.” Sally Macmillan said in a snooty tone.

He found himself staring at Althea as well, waiting for her response, refusing to turn around and acknowledge the existence of one Sirius Black. What did it matter to him what she thought of Black?

“Don’t make me lose my appetite, Sally,” Althea said with a groan.

Severus smirked, feeling rather pleased.

“Too good for him are you?” Sally said in an exaggerated tone. “He’s tall, handsome, and rich. What more could you ask for?” 

“Really, Sally?” Amelia Bones ejaculated, her eyes narrowing as she glared at her.

“Yes, really, Amelia!” said Sally Macmillan, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “Honestly!”

Severus rolled his eyes and swore Mimsie did too. 

Althea cleared her throat dramatically, “In all honesty Sally, I think Sirius Black is a dead from the neck up, pureblood pretty boy piece of rubbish.”

The whole Hufflepuff table went silent for a moment. _Pureblood pretty boy piece of rubbish._ Severus had the feeling he was missing something. Did Althea mean for pureblood to be an insult? Wasn’t Althea pureblood herself? 

“ **Merlin** , Althea!” her sister hissed.

Sally Macmillan folded her arms over her chest, a smirk on her face. “Something happened, didn’t it?”

Althea glanced at Severus.

She’d promised him she wouldn’t tell anyone. 

Althea folded her arms over her chest and shook her head. 

“Nothing _happened_ ,” she answered sternly. "Everyone knows Sirius Black's a bully. Some people just choose to ignore that."

“She has a point,” Amelia interjected.

Sally Macmillan huffed, resigning herself to her pudding. Severus breathed a sigh of relief, letting Althea’s words sink in.

_Everyone knows Sirius Black's a bully._

“So, Severus." Amelia Bones interjected, blatantly changing the subject. "You’re in Slytherin. Very interesting.”

He didn’t really know what to say to that, so he nodded. Mimsie had taken to swatting at the nearest curtain of his hair, demanding to be pet. He obliged, relishing the silky feel of Mimsie’s fur and the way she nuzzled against his hand, purring loudly. He quite liked this creature.

“Favorite subject?” Amelia Bones asked him curtly.

“Amelia, he’s not on trial and you’re not on the Wizengamot yet!” Althea reminded her sister.

“She has a point.” Sally Macmillan agreed, glaring at Amelia over her treacle tart.

“My apologies, Severus.” Amelia corrected herself. “I quite enjoy History of Magic. And you?” 

Severus thought History of Magic to be rather monotonous, but it seemed to suit Amelia Bones quite well.

“Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions,” Severus answered simply.

“Interesting,” Amelia said, her eyes narrowing.

His eyes narrowed as she held his gaze. Could Amelia Bones be a natural Legilimens as well? Her expression was neutral, but her eyes were calculating.

She was sizing him up.

Yes, the Bones family was most definitely hiding something and Severus felt compelled to find out what that was.

What was Althea Bones really up to?

...

Chapter 3 end

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this fic can be found on my Tumblr: @snapelynn
> 
> Beautiful art commissioned from the wonderful Mad Fantasy (Tumblr: @madfantasy Ko-fi: ko-fi.com/madfantasy) 💛


	4. Slughorn's Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.
> 
> I make absolutely no money from this, it is simply for fun and love of Snape
> 
> #He Deserved Better 💚

_Slughorn’s Invitation_

  
  
  


**A** fter dinner, they made their way to the potions classroom followed closely by Mimsie, who seemed most enamored with Severus. Althea felt quite pleased. She’d known Mimsie would find him to be trustworthy, though her sister Amelia still had her doubts. There was dark and light in Severus Snape, so much potential for greatness while tottering on the edge of being consumed by the hunger for it. She thought of how she’d tried to warn him earlier before they were so rudely interrupted. Did he understand what she meant? They walked into the potions room and set down their bags. Mimsie hopped onto the table, settling down next to Severus’ book bag.

“Severus?” Althea hesitated.

He turned to face her, looking bewildered. 

“What did you mean by ‘ _pureblood pretty boy_ ’?” Severus asked, furrowing his brow.

Althea’s eyes narrowed, her anger and hatred rearing their ugly heads. “He and Potter think they can do whatever they like because they’re purebloods with rich daddies. Black even more so because most of the girls in our year think he’s _dreamy_ or some rubbish.” she spat.

Severus gaped at her wearing an expression she didn't quite understand, but Althea was far from finished. 

“They think they can push us around because they have this barmy notion in their heads that pure-blooded wizards are better than half-bloods and Muggleborns.” 

“Us?” he said quietly, looking confused. “I’m not like you.” 

“That’s not true and you know it, Severus! Snape isn’t one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, and neither is Bones, and that does **not** make us less. I thought you understood that, your best friend being Muggle-born.” 

Althea felt a bit disappointed in Severus, though she had her suspicions and apparently so did Professor Slughorn. 

_“I worry about Severus.” Professor Slughorn had said to himself. “He walks a dangerous path.”_

_“It was curiosity that keened the kneazle,” Althea had told herself, but she couldn't seem to help it._

_Leaning in closer, she caught the words he muttered under his breath._

_“So very much wasted potential.”_

_Professor Slughorn was quiet for a long moment, stroking his thick mustache and Althea had the feeling that he’d forgotten she was there._

_“Pardon?” Althea asked, clearing her throat._

_Slughorn started, blinking at her as though he’d only just seen her._

“Lily is different,” Severus said quietly.

Althea blinked rapidly back into the present. Furious, she leaned in close, fixing her gaze onto his.

“Don’t be foolish, Severus,” she snarled, “Do you really think Lord Voldemort will spare her if you ask him nicely?”

Severus gaped at her, utterly shocked. Althea backed away quickly, turning to make a run for it- her mind reeling. Had she gone completely mad? How was she suddenly so out of control? Althea jerked back as Severus caught hold of her arm. She whirled around to face him, blinking back tears. 

“Why do you **insist** on being my friend?” he snapped, his eyes searching hers. “What is it that you’re after?”

Althea stared back at him, feeling rather indignant all of a sudden and she felt his grip on her arm loosen as he let go of her.

“The only thing I’m _after,_ Severus, is your friendship.” she huffed at him, trying her best to remain civil, “As for why, I suppose it has something to do with your snarky manner and brilliant mind.” 

Severus’ brow furrowed, his eyes no longer searching hers. They seemed to have found what they were looking for. Color crept into her cheeks as she held her breath, watching him hesitate before reaching out his hand. He gently caressed her cheek, his thumb following the curve of her cheekbone. It happened so quickly, she wasn't altogether sure it had happened at all.

Suddenly Mimsie bounded in front of them, hissing. They watched with dread as James Potter appeared in the doorway quickly followed by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and a mousy looking boy who was shoving a large piece of folded parchment into his pocket. Althea glared at them as Mimsie spat and hissed at the boy before turning to sniff the others. How did they always seem to know where Severus would be? Didn’t they have anything better to do? 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Althea muttered under her breath.

“Told you, didn’t I, Peter?” Sirius barked out a laugh, nudging the boy a bit too hard in the ribs, causing him to choke on his giggles.

James Potter was gaping at them and Remus Lupin looked like he didn’t altogether know why he had followed his friends into the potions room in the first place. Mimsie eyed them all curiously before sitting in front of the mousy boy, glaring at the four of them. 

“Really boys, we must stop meeting like this.” Althea mocked as she moved closer to them, her wand slipping from her sleeve into her hand.

Sirius Black let out another barking laugh. Something unsettling glinted in his dull eyes. 

“Are you going to give me something to laugh about, Bones?” Sirius Black asked, stepping forward. 

James Potter snickered behind him and Remus looked down at his worn-out shoes. Sirius Black placed a slender finger under her chin and she glared up at him, his thoughts flickering before her eyes. 

With a finger under her chin, he’d lean down and kiss her full on the lips, right in front of _Snivellus_.

Sirius wanted to watch him squirm.

His barking laughter echoed in her head, fueling her burning anger. And then another voice bellowed,

_“EXPELLIARMUS!”_

  
  


Just then, with a flash of scarlet, Sirius Black shot backward, knocking down the boys around him as he flew out the door. Althea whipped around to see Severus frozen against the student cupboards, arm outstretched and gripping his wand; his face twisted with rage and terror.

_How_ **_dare_ ** _they_

She turned back around, the mousy one they’d called Peter was nowhere to be seen and neither was Mimsie. Althea wouldn’t be surprised if she was chasing him through the corridors now. She gained on Potter, who hurried to his feet and fumbled for his wand, but Althea was faster. Her gaze pierced his as she pressed her wand into his chest. Potter was relying on Black’s reappearance. Lupin stood slowly, wand raised as he looked back and forth from Althea to Severus. 

“I’m warning you, Potter,” she hissed at the bespectacled boy who had the misfortune of finding himself at the end of her wand. 

Sirius Black stumbled back into the potions room, wand raised. With a quick flick of Althea’s wand, yet another scarlet ray shot forward, sending Black’s wand into the air and it clattered onto the floor behind him.

“You are going to leave us alone right now or I’ll march straight to McGonagall!” Althea warned them. 

“Oh, come off it Bones,” Potter said softly, obviously trying to appease her to avoid landing yet another week of detentions. “We’re just having a laugh.”

“I’m not laughing and neither is Severus,” she said dangerously. Althea looked at each of them, disgust etched into her features. “And why are you all so concerned with Severus’ relationship status all of a sudden? Hmm?!” she shouted at them, “You lot asking for yourselves? Oh! It is absolutely none of your bloody business!” 

The Gryffindor boys seemed to shrink in front of her, looking at each other for explanations they didn’t have, not daring to crack another “joke” lest they learn the full extent of her wrath. She let her wand slip back into her sleeve; she was done with them. She poked her index finger into Potter’s chest, her gaze piercing his; he was shocked by her strength and wary of her. He had underestimated her, of course. They all had. Potter thought she was just a plain-looking, frizzy-haired girl and a Hufflepuff duffer to boot. She sneered at him before turning on Remus Lupin who looked rather shocked as well as a bit ashamed.

“And you Remus?” she exclaimed, pointing to the silver Prefect badge pinned to his robes. “Honestly, I expected better from you!”

Remus stared back at her, his face reddening. She could feel his guilt and shame as he tugged at the collar of his threadbare robes, as he fought with himself against his deepest fears. Lupin’s mouth fell open and his gaze flickered to Severus, but he remained silent. Althea turned her back on the young wizards and walked back to Severus whose wand was still trained on them. Althea placed her hand on his.

He was shaking.

Severus hesitated a long moment before lowering his wand, eyes still trained on his enemies. 

“Could we try the wit-sharpening potion again?” Althea asked. “Promise not to ruin it this time,” she added with a wry smile.

Severus looked at her then, a smile dancing in his eyes. “Certainly.”

Althea paid little mind to the Gryffindors as she began gathering the supplies she needed from the student cupboards, reciting the ingredients and steps in her mind. Severus, on the other hand, was watching them like a hippogriff.

“Oh, that’s right,” Althea said to herself, swearing the Gryffindors all stepped back at the sight of her wand sliding out of her sleeve.

With a flick and a swirl, Althea’s curls piled themselves atop her head. She could feel Sirius Black’s eyes on her again, but refused to acknowledge him. 

Lupin was the one to speak up.

“We should go find Peter,” he said to the others.

James Potter and Sirius Black nodded, and without another word, they left the Potion’s class looking much like they’d received brutal Howlers from their mothers. Severus glared at the doorway until their footsteps faded away. Althea was too busy carefully bisecting newt spleens to notice. Severus cleared his throat and Althea looked up at him. He had a strange look in his eye as he leaned in. Althea had to pinch herself so she wouldn’t peek at his thoughts. Her face felt hot as it flushed a deep crimson, remembering how he’d pulled her in close. How he’d touched her so gently. 

“Thank you.” He said softly.

“Th-that’s what friends are for!” Althea sputtered.

Severus nodded solemnly and turned to rummage in the shelves behind them. The silence between them made Althea uncomfortable.

“That disarming spell you cast on Black was rather powerful, I’ve never seen anything like it. ” Althea said, placing her ingredients in order. “And thank you...for sending him away.”

She turned towards Severus, who was frozen to his spot, hands stuck in an ingredients drawer.

“He had it in his empty head to kiss me.” Althea scoffed, turning back to the cauldron full of simmering lime green potion. 

She thought of Sirius Black’s arrogant, cruel demeanor and longed to punch him in the mouth. Give him a taste of his own medicine.

“A-althea?” Severus nearly whispered.

“Mmm?” She answered him, half lost in the shimmering and bubbling of her potion as she carefully stirred in a vial of armadillo bile.

“W-would you-” Severus cleared his throat. “I-i mean-”

Althea’s potion slowly changed colors as she stirred it, waiting for Severus to finish his thought. Suddenly the potion turned a violent shade of purple and Althea knew she had done it; on her own this time and it was all thanks to Severus’s brilliant instruction. Althea was so excited it took nearly all of her will power to carefully remove and set down the ladle she’d been stirring with and back away from her successful wit-sharpening potion before she could ruin it again. 

However, she hadn’t realized just how far she’d backed up and bumped into Severus, who started, pulling the drawer he’d been rummaging through clean out of the ingredients cabinet. It fell to the ground with a loud crash, and the dried scarlet camellia petals and golden helianthus heads it held poured onto the floor.

“Are you alright, Severus?!” Althea exclaimed, “I didn’t mean to startle you!”

Severus just looked at her for a long moment and then at the mess of petals and flower heads scattered across the floor. 

“What was it that you wanted to ask me?” Althea asked, watching the color bloom across Severus’ cheeks. 

He wouldn’t meet her gaze, instead, he stared at the pile of dried flowers on the ground. 

“Nothing,” Severus answered her softly, taking out his wand to clean up the mess.

She knew he was fibbing, but didn’t want to press him. So, Althea took out her wand and helped him clean up, the petals and flower heads separating themselves and neatly stacking into the divided drawer before it slid back into the cabinet.

Severus looked at her intensely, opening his mouth, and then closing it again. Althea gave him a curious look. Whatever he meant to ask her must be very important. He glanced over her shoulder, his expression changing. A knowing smile curled his lips.

“You did it, Althea, you’ve successfully brewed a wit-sharpening potion,” Severus exclaimed, pride in his voice as he walked over to the simmering cauldron.

Althea followed close behind him, quickly regaining her excitement. 

“Yes, very good.” He continued, the purple color of the potion lit up his smiling face as he spoke. “Just enough armadillo bile and you didn’t over stir the potion.” 

Althea was bouncing she was so happy. Unable to stop herself, she threw her arms around Severus, squeezing him tight. 

“Thank you, Severus! I couldn't have done it without you!”

Severus froze in her arms for a moment before relaxing into her embrace. She felt him hesitate before he wrapped his arms around her. She took in his fresh, earthy scent and sighed when he gently returned her squeeze. Althea’s heart pounded in her chest as she felt the contours of her body press into his, color blooming on her cheeks. 

“Glad to see you two are fast friends.” called out a familiar voice.

Severus and Althea let go of each other, stumbling back quickly, beyond embarrassed to see Professor Slughorn standing before them, an easy grin plastered onto his face.

“Couldn’t help but follow my nose to the source,” Slughorn said with a chuckle as he leaned over the cauldron full of wit-sharpening potion. “Excellent, excellent! Did you brew this, Miss Bones?”

“Yes, sir!” Althea answered, beaming.

“The newt spleens are perfectly stewed, and the armadillo bile stirred into the optimal consistency,” Severus added. 

  
  


Althea listened to them talk about her brewing technique, realizing just how closely Severus had watched her, gleaning every detail of how she went about making a potion. She watched his eyes sparkle as he discussed stirring techniques with Professor Slughorn.

“Well done, Miss Bones!” Slughorn said, turning to her at last. “Taking into consideration your years spent at home, I would say your rapid improvement is most impressive!”

Althea froze, avoiding his gaze as Severus eyed her curiously.

“And Mr. Snape seems to be a fine tutor indeed!” Slughorn continued, ignoring the building tension. “Yes, you would make a fine Potions Master."

With a chuckle, he added, "Once I retire, of course!”

Slughorn’s intention became clear to Althea at that moment, though it didn’t seem he was trying very hard to hide it anymore. He wanted to retire soon and needed a suitable replacement. Althea wondered if Dumbledore had anything to do with this. Mum had once told her not to place too much trust in Albus Dumbledore, but she often found it difficult to understand why.

Severus looked very uncomfortable, but Slughorn didn’t seem to notice.

“Ah, yes, anyway, I’ll let you two get back to it,” Slughorn said, gesturing to the potion.

Althea and Severus glanced at each other, both quite red in the face. 

“G-good night Professor.” Althea squeaked, trying not to die of embarrassment. 

“Good night Professor,” Severus mumbled.

“Good night, indeed,” Slughorn answered, nodding to both of them before heading out.

They watched as Slughorn stopped in the doorway.

“Ah, yes, nearly forgot,” he said and turned around, producing a letter, which he handed to Severus. 

"No excuses this time, my boy!" he said with a wink, "And do bring Miss Bones with you.” 

He nodded to them once again and turned to leave, actually making it out the door this time.

Althea watched closely as Severus broke open the purple seal, and slid an equally purple card from the envelope. She peeked over his shoulder to see an elegant, golden script.

_You are hereby cordially invited to a celebration, in honor of Professor Slughorn’s 45 years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Hosted by Professor H.E.F. Slughorn on June the 26th at 8:00pm_

_The party will take place in Prof. Slughorn’s office._

Althea could feel the excitement bubble inside of her. 

“A party! I’ve never been invited to one of Slughorn’s parties!” Althea exclaimed.

Severus turned to her, looking less than enthused as he slid the invitation back into its envelope. 

“You don’t like parties?” Althea asked, trying to suppress her enthusiasm.

Severus didn't answer, he seemed more interested in his boots at the moment.

Althea thought for a moment before saying, “Do you want to take someone else?”

“What?” Severus looked at her. 

“I-I mean if you want to take someone else with you, I understand!” Althea said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

“No!” Severus said quickly, color creeping into his cheeks.

Althea watched him become more and more flustered. His hand was shaking as he pushed a curtain of hair from his face. 

“I-i don’t have dress robes,” he said at last.

Althea smiled, pulling a cloth measuring tape out of her pocket and letting her wand slide from her sleeve into her hand. 

“Neither do I,” she said with a shrug.

Severus stared at her.

“We’ll just have to make them.” 

Althea didn’t know how this day could get any better. She knew just the kind of dress robes to make and was already putting the designs together in her mind. With a flick of her wand, she animated the measuring tape.

“Make them?” Severus asked her, eyes glinting.

"It'll be good fun!" Althea nodded cheerfully.

The measuring tape busied itself as she dug through her pockets, pulling out her quill and a length of parchment. Looking him up and down, she noticed that his robe was threadbare, ill-fitting, and too short, revealing his mismatched socks peeking over the top of his worn boots; all easy fixes. Severus was watching the measuring tape as it slithered along the length of his arm and wrapped around his waist and Althea quickly cast a darning spell to patch and lengthen his robes a bit, hoping he wouldn't notice. She hunched over her parchment and sketched out her vision of well-fitted, deep purple dress robes with rows of buttons along the sleeves and up the middle, to button up a high collar. Althea decided on a black, flowing cloak that would flutter and swirl as he walked. The measuring tape slithered through the air towards her. She held her pocket open as the measuring tape coiled itself up into a tidy circle and fell inside. 

“You were homeschooled?”

Althea’s quill stopped and she looked up at Severus, who was pouring the finished wit-sharpening potion into a glass bottle. He looked up expectantly, their eyes meeting. 

“Yes, for three years,” she answered.

“Is that why you introduced yourself to Lily and Lupin?” Severus asked quietly, looking genuinely curious. 

Althea thought a long moment before answering “I think as a Hufflepuff, you get used to being forgotten.”

Severus also seemed to think a long moment before asking, “Is that why your sister introduces herself as well?

Althea shook her head “I don’t think so, we used to get mistaken for one another a lot during my first year.”

“Mistaken for one another?” Severus scoffed, “A bunch of dunderheads they are, you two are nothing alike!” 

Althea laughed, warmth filling her as Severus watched her, a smile slowly curling his lips. He gestured to the parchment in her hands and Althea showed him the sketch she had made. 

“What do you think?” she asked, at last, leaning in.

“Brilliant,” he said softly.

Althea beamed. 

“Hold out your hands, please.” 

Severus looked at her, brow furrowed, but he held out his hands anyway. With a careful swish and flick of her wand, sheets of deep purple fabric appeared out of thin air, folding neatly into Severus’s hands. He looked at the cloth and then at Althea. 

“How do you know all of this?” Severus asked, his eyes shining.

“Mum always wanted us to be self-sufficient. She’d say ‘you have everything you need up here.’” Althea answered, tapping her head with her finger. 

Severus just looked at her, a curious expression on his face.

“I can show you.” Althea continued quickly, hoping he wouldn’t ask about her Mother again. “This weekend if you’re not busy.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this fic can be found on my Tumblr: @snapelynn
> 
> Beautiful art commissioned from the wonderful Mad Fantasy (Tumblr: @madfantasy Ko-fi: ko-fi.com/madfantasy) 💛


	5. Of Nifflers and Kneazles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.
> 
> I make absolutely no money from this, it is simply for fun and love of Snape
> 
> #He Deserved Better 💚

Of Nifflers and Kneazles

**S** everus awoke the next morning with the dreadful feeling that last night’s events had been a cruel dream, until he rolled over, nearly screaming as shocking yellow eyes met his dark ones.

“Mimsie!” he hissed in a low voice at the feline lounging on the edge of his bed.

He swore he could see a smile dance in her large eyes. She’d been waiting for him to wake up, apparently, but how in Merlin’s name had she even gotten into the Slytherin dorms in the first place? Mimsie rolled up against him, swatting at him with her little paws. Severus couldn't help but smile and fulfill her request. Mulciber and Avery's guttural snoring was usually audible through the curtains of his four-poster, but he could barely hear it over Mimsie's purring. He hadn't seen the cat since last night when she’d gone after Pettigrew. Severus sneered as he recalled the look on Pettigrew's face as the feline pounced. She must've chased him all the way back to Gryffindor tower. 

"Blundering idiot," he muttered absentmindedly. Severus yelped as Mimsie's claws dug into his hand.

"I meant Pettigrew, not you!" he hissed.

Mimsie’s claws retracted and she nuzzled against his hand, purring. Severus' eyes narrowed as he looked at the prideful creature. How had he missed it? Overly large ears, speckled fur, plumed tail, and a keen perception for trustworthiness or lack thereof. 

"You're not a cat, are you? You're a kneazle," he said softly.

Mimsie meowed in response.

Severus stared at her a long moment before flopping back down on the bed. He'd known Althea Bones two days and she'd driven him to talk to kneazles. 

Mimsie climbed onto his chest and Severus pet her absentmindedly as he thought of the night before, waiting for his alarm to go off.

_“Do you think Lord Voldemort will spare her if you ask him nicely?! Don’t be foolish, Severus!”_

Althea Bones, a half-blooded witch, had dared to utter the name while many powerful pure-blooded witches and wizards cowered at the mere insinuation of it. He thought of Althea's nightmare in the hospital wing. A woman’s scream had echoed through his mind as flashes of a dark-haired man writhing in pain had flickered before his eyes. He'd never heard anything like it, the woman’s shrill, frantic scream. Her heart shattering.

What had Althea seen?

Had it been something so dangerous she had to keep it buried deep in the corridors of her mind. Something so terrible that she had turned to run from the mere mention of it. The girl who bested Black and Potter without so much as breaking a sweat. Althea Bones with all her bravery and nerve and none of the Gryffindor arrogance or thoughtlessness.

Sirius Black came to mind, sneering at Severus in a way that seemed to be especially for him.

_How thoughtful._

The memory of Black attempting to force himself on Althea made his stomach turn and a certain curse he'd created for enemies came to mind. Though, he imagined she wouldn't need the help. He certainly would not want Althea Bones as his enemy. 

_“The only thing I’m after, Severus, is your friendship.”_ Althea had said, her gaze piercing his, _“As for why, I suppose it has something to do with your snarky manner and brilliant mind.”_

His hand stilled as he thought of how he'd touched her cheek, unable to fight the urge to confirm her reality. He had wanted to ask her then, what she would have done had Black been successful, but he hadn't been able to screw up the courage. And then she'd gone and hugged him. She had squeezed him tight, her fluffy curls tickling his nose as he breathed in her sweet, green scent; like a sunny Spring day. Surely, Althea had just been excited about her successful potion.

And then there was Slughorn, who had the uncanny ability of turning up at the most inconvenient moments. If only he could turn up when Potter and his little followers were jinxing him down the stairs, but no. He shows up with a Slug Club party invitation, the great git. Severus sneered at the thought. And he was not so subtly suggesting that Severus take up the post of Potions master after him. He had no patience for wand-waving dunderheads who wouldn't take the time to appreciate, likely wouldn’t even understand, the subtle art and exact science of potion-making.

Perhaps Slughorn planned to collect him, claim he was Slughorn's protegee? Severus snorted. He could hear it now; Slughorn bragging to the other Club members how Severus would still be nothing had it not been for his instruction. **No**. Severus would find his own path to greatness. He had nearly always been on his own. Others seemed to shirk away from him. Even Lily had been spending less time with him, favoring her Gryffindor girlfriends. It was always him who sought her out. The last time they'd really talked, Lily had just gone on about how much she didn’t like Mulciber or Avery or any of the other Slytherins in their year. Severus didn’t understand what she expected him to do, he could hardly avoid his housemates for the next three years. He saw the way her friends looked at him. Perhaps Lily hadn’t noticed? Or maybe it was her way of telling him to shove off? And then fur tickled his nose as Mimsie nuzzled against his cheek, demanding his attention. He couldn't help but smirk at the cheeky thing, petting her again as he fell back into his thoughts. Severus didn't know what he was supposed to do, but at that moment he felt compelled to seek out Althea Bones.

Severus sat up, eliciting a disgruntled noise from Mimsie, and drew back the curtain as his alarm clock went off. He slapped it silent and dressed quickly. Grabbing his book bag, he beckoned Mimsie to come with him. Rumor around school was that Hufflepuff's common room was near the kitchens and if not, the clever kneazle most likely knew the way. He was sure Althea would be worried about her.

They made their way towards the Hogwarts kitchens, Mimsie sticking to the shadows of the dimly lit corridors. Severus could see through the large glass window panes to the gloomy day outside. As they walked the stairs to the basement, groups of Hufflepuff students began passing him. They glanced at him and whispered to each other. Severus wished he could slink into the shadows like Mimsie. He headed in the direction that the Hufflepuffs were coming from when he was met by Althea's friend Sally Macmillan.

"Severus Snape," she said in her haughty tone, "What _are_ you doing?"

Severus stopped dead in his tracks as she gained on him. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Mimsie slinked out of the shadows with a meow and Sally glared down at the creature, her hands on her hips.

"And _where_ were **you** all night?!" Sally demanded from the mischievous kneazle.

Mimsie shot behind his legs with a frightened squeak.

“Althea’s been sick with worry!” Sally called after her.

"I-I found her," Severus stuttered, "I was bringing her back."

Sally Macmillan looked at him for a long moment. Then, tossing back her fine blonde hair, she pointed down the corridor on the right-hand side.

"She should be out soon. Don't touch the barrels unless you want to get doused with vinegar." Sally said, not nearly as snootily as before.

She turned on her heel then, nose in the air, and sauntered away. 

Severus grumbled to himself about how stuck up Sally Macmillan was as he skulked in the direction she had pointed him in. Mimsie bounded out before him as several barrels sprung forward as if on hinges and a ray of sunshine lit up the shadowy corridor. 

Althea stepped into the light, her black curls drinking in the sun. She let out a startled gasp, dropping her books as Mimsie lept into her arms. Althea hugged the kneazle tight to her chest. Severus stooped to pick up the books that had skittered across the stone floor; Charms and Transfiguration. Why was he not surprised?

"Where have you been, you cheeky devil?" Althea rasped, kissing the top of Mimsie's head.

Mimsie meowed, jumping out of her arms and bounding up to Severus.

Althea stared at him, her eyes glinting as she approached him. A smile lit up her features and Althea threw her arms around him, squeezing him tighter than she had the last time. 

Severus froze, losing his grip on the books he had just picked up. His heart thundered in his chest as he felt her soft curves press into him. When his muscles relaxed, Severus wrapped his arms around her, and Althea's soft, thick curls laced between his fingers as he held her. 

After a moment that seemed to end much too soon, Althea's grip loosened and he let her go.

"Thank you, Severus!" she said and she stepped back to look at him, her eyes shimmering. "I was so worried Potter and his gang did something to her! She always comes back at night!"

Severus could feel the blush on his cheeks. He didn't know what to say. 

"Where did you find her?" Althea said, letting out a deep breath.

"She must've followed me into the Slytherin common room without my noticing. When I woke up, she was laying on my bed." Severus blurted out.

Althea went from white to pink to scarlet. He thought they were all rather lovely shades on her, though yellow seemed to be the loveliest. 

"I'm so sorry!" Althea spluttered, "She's rarely ever naughty!" 

Severus shrugged, he didn't mind visits from the sneaky feline. 

"Is Mimsie a kneazle?" he asked, his curiosity taking over.

Mimsie meowed in response and Althea chuckled.

"Yes, she is, and a very naughty one at that," she said, her eyebrows raising as she looked down at Mimsie.

Althea pointed to the open entrance to the Hufflepuff common room and Mimsie almost looked guilty as she slinked away, tail between her legs. Severus looked down, remembering the books that they'd dropped and picked them up and handed them back to Althea. 

"Thank you!" she said as he handed them to her, seeming to shine.

Severus nodded and they stood there for a moment, smiling at each other.

"I-i should close the door." Althea hesitated before turning around to close the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room. The door shut with a creak and the light that shone from the entrance disappeared. Althea walked out of the shadows and they made their way to the Great Hall, together.

"Will you sit with us for breakfast?" Althea asked.

Severus looked at her, his eyes gleaming.

"Yes," he answered softly.

They walked into the Great Hall together, chatting about non-verbal spell casting techniques. He could feel the Gryffindors staring at him, their eyes burning into the back of his head as he followed Althea to the Hufflepuff table. He could only imagine what their retaliation would be for last night. They sat down across from Amelia Bones and Sally Macmillan.

"Sally told me that you found Mimsie." Amelia Bones said to him in her usual monotone. 

"Thank you, Severus." She added quietly, looking at him over her cup of tea.

"That's what f-friends are for!" he stuttered, nearly knocking his fork off the table.

Amelia Bones did the most peculiar thing then. She placed her teacup back on its saucer and smiled. It was quite jarring to see. Her face seemed to remain a mask of neutrality. Even when she'd been worried about her sister, her visage had not betrayed her.

Severus felt Althea's small hand on his arm. He turned to her, putting down his toast.

"Would you help me collect beetles this weekend?" 

He looked at her, eyebrow cocked.

"Beetles?" he asked her.

"Yes, to transfigure into buttons for our dress robes," Althea answered, her eyes gleaming.

She talked about the different types of beetles they would be looking for. Shining blue-violet Dor beetles for the buttons snaking up his midsection and bloody nosed beetles for the buttons on each sleeve. She explained that the bloody nosed beetle was aptly named for the way it defended itself; by shooting bright red liquid from its mouth. Severus listened, completely enraptured until the bell echoed through the Great Hall, letting them know they had 10 minutes to make it to their first class.

"I have double Charms first thing. You?" Althea said as she collected her things. 

"History of Magic," Severus sighed, resigning himself to the nearly two mind-numbing hours ahead of him. What an absolute waste.

"Not your favorite subject?" Althea asked him over her shoulder as they made their way through the doors and into the Entrance hall.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions are my favorite subjects," Severus said huffily, looking at her with a frown.

How could she have forgotten already, he'd told her just last night.

Althea blinked at him as they stopped in front of the next set of stairs that had just creaked back into place. "Yes, you told me last night.” she said, making her way up the stairs, “I meant, you don't sound excited about History of Magic. You don't like the class?"

"Oh, I see,” Severus considered her for a moment as he followed, “Well, I've read A History of Magic many times over, I don't need to listen to Binns drone on about it,” he answered matter of factly.

Althea looked thoughtful, "Would you like to know my favorite subjects?” she asked, looking at him.

Severus nodded. He hadn't thought to ask her, but now that she’d mentioned it, he was curious.

"Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures," she said with a grin.

"Interesting," Severus mused, "I was certain it would be Transfiguration and Charms."

Althea's eyes sparkled as she spoke, "I do so enjoy Charms."

"Is there a class you do not enjoy?" Severus asked, hoping he didn’t sound as awkward as he felt.

"I feel terrible saying it," Althea said with a frown "but History of Magic is an epic bore."

A smile tugged at his lips as they rounded the corner and walked down the Charms Corridor. 

“Lily!” Althea called out, waving as they approached a group of Gryffindor girls.

Lily waved back sheepishly, exchanging looks with the others. Severus felt uncomfortable as the other girls stared at him, glaring at him before they filed into Charms class. 

“Good morning,” said Lily.

“Good morning!” Althea answered cheerfully and Severus muttered out his own “Good morning”.

Lily eyed them curiously.

“We’re going beetle collecting this weekend,” Althea chimed, “Would you like to come with us?”

Lily blinked a few times before she answered. “Sorry, can’t. I’ll be studying for the OWLs all weekend.”

Severus noticed immediately that Althea didn’t look quite as cheerful as before. There was something different about her smile. 

“Oh, okay,” Althea said quietly.

Lily smiled at both of them and said “Well, see you later,” before walking into Charms class.

Althea looked quite thoughtful, her brow furrowed.

“What is it?” Severus asked.

Althea looked at him for a moment as if deciding whether or not she wanted to tell him.

“Nothing,” she said at last. 

Severus had a feeling it was far from nothing. Had Althea read Lily’s mind? No, she wouldn’t. Would she?

“I’ll see you after class,” Althea said, smiling at him.

Severus nodded, feeling himself smirk as he watched her walk into Charms class. He turned around and walked to the end of the Charms corridor to History of Magic Class. Professor Binns was asleep at his desk. Severus rolled his eyes. He didn’t understand how a **ghost** could fall asleep so frequently and he often did just that in the middle of lectures. Mulciber and Avery were already there, looking quite drowsy and Severus took his usual seat near them.

“Mornin’, Snape” Mulciber grumbled sleepily.

Severus nodded and muttered back his own “Morning” before opening his book of Advanced Potion Making. It wasn’t an unusual response for Severus, who kept mostly to himself anyway. He was friendly with Mulciber and Avery, but he wouldn’t call them friends. Certainly not in the way that Althea Bones meant it. She had seen the most shameful parts of him and yet, she continued to defend him, to treat him with kindness and understanding. Even when he’d misunderstood her earlier, she hadn't so much as pulled a face. Althea was warm and affectionate. Severus’ brow furrowed as he thought of how she’d hugged him again this morning. He began to wonder if all Hufflepuffs were like Althea, but quickly remembered the emotionless demeanor of Amelia Bones and Sally Macmillan’s haughty attitude. No, he didn’t know anyone quite like Althea. 

He thought of her well-loved copy of a Guide to Advanced Transfiguration, the margins packed with elegant writing and other, more hurried scribbles. Althea had explained that the elegant writing belonged to her mother and the hurried scribbles, she had said sheepishly, belonged to her. With the help of her mother’s detailed notes and her brother’s patience, Althea became proficient in the complicated art of Conjuration, a subject taught mostly at the NEWT level. Severus wanted to know more about her mother, but he hadn’t dared to ask her again.

She’d even invented new charms. He recalled how animated she had been as she’d told him about the trials she performed for her temperature regulation charm. Althea explained the practical applications of a temperature regulation charm to him and how poorly her first trial had gone. He hadn’t been able to help himself, he’d laughed when she’d told him the story. She’d somehow managed to freeze herself to the dock and they’d sent Filch out to rescue her with a hammer and an icepick. Severus smirked at the thought. 

Professor Binns' snoring finally choked him awake and he began droning on about the Giant Wars, seemingly mid-sentence. Mulciber, who was awoken by Binns’ sudden droning, wiped the long trail of drool from his mouth. Severus grimaced as he watched him shove Avery awake.

“That Bones girl follows you round like a niffler after gold,” Mulciber said to him with a twisted grin.

Severus shrugged, he didn’t know what Mulciber was getting at, but he didn’t like how it sounded. Avery leaned forward past Mulciber to look at him.

"I heard her families' a bunch of filthy blood traitors," Avery said in a low tone, his eyebrows raised.

Severus was suddenly hot with anger. How **dare** he. He could jinx Avery across the room and Binns would be none the wiser.

"You mean **were** ," Mulciber said with a sneer.

Severus was so stunned he didn't have a chance to ask Mulciber what he meant. The bell echoed through the classroom and everyone gathered their things and filed out the door. Blinking rapidly, he gathered his things and hurried out the door. Althea stood off to the side, her nose in a book as she fidgeted with one of her curls. Waiting for him.

"See?" Mulciber said, nudging him with his elbow.

Severus glared at him, but Mulciber just shrugged and walked away. He walked up to Althea, with Mulciber’s grim words echoing in his head.

Althea’s parents were gone then?

Dead?

How would Mulciber know that? Severus shook his head. What did Mulciber know anyway?

"Giant wars?" Althea asked, smiling at him warmly.

"Giant wars," he breathed.

...

Chapter 5 End

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this fic can be found on my Tumblr: @snapelynn
> 
> Beautiful art commissioned from the wonderful Mad Fantasy (Tumblr: @madfantasy Ko-fi: ko-fi.com/madfantasy) 💛


	6. The 2nd Floor Girl's Toilet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.
> 
> I make absolutely no money from this, it is simply for fun and love of Snape
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> #He Deserved Better 💚  
> #She Deserved Better 💙

The 2nd Floor Girl's Toilet

**A** lthea had spent most of Charms staring at the back of Lily's head, trying to figure out why she had lied. Professor Flitwick, who stood on his usual stack of books, showed the class how to perform the color-changing charm by turning his mustache bright green. Althea tried her best to pay attention, but she couldn't get her mind off Lily Evans. She couldn't understand why Lily wouldn't want to spend time with Severus, her best friend. Why did those Gryffindor girls she was always hanging around with look at Severus like he was a pest or something? Althea bristled, she thought it quite unkind. And Severus looked so uncomfortable around them too. No, she didn't like it one bit. How could Lily let them treat her best friend like that? Althea wasn't quite sure if she liked Lily Evans or not. They seemed to have a very different understanding of the term "best friends". 

"My, my," Edith Diggory, a petite and pretty girl with wavy chestnut hair that Althea happened to share a dorm room with, whispered to her with a smile, “Sirius Black's staring at you.”

A conversation with Edith tended to leave Althea feeling like a bumbling troll, but this was somehow worse. Althea huffed, rolling her eyes as she willed herself not to make a rude gesture at the pratt, hunching over her Charms book instead.

“Everything alright, Althea?” Edith asked, patting her arm.

“I’m sorry, Edith,” Althea said with a sigh, “I just...I have a lot on my mind with OWLs and all, especially after last week's Potions class.”

Edith grimaced, nodding her head and Althea watched as Professor Flitwick turned his mustache pink. 

“Well, we’re having a study group in the common room after dinner if you’re interested,” she said with a smile.

“I have potions tutoring every night until the OWLs,” Althea answered softly, trying to push down her embarrassment, reminding herself how well she’d been doing so far. But it was difficult to believe, considering no one else was so horrendous at potions that they needed tutoring every single night until the OWLs.

Edith grimaced again in response and Althea felt her face flush.

Althea was sure she wasn’t doing it on purpose, but it still hurt. Edith Diggory was too pretty and perfect to understand anyway.

“I really appreciate the offer though,” Althea said weakly, turning her hair canary yellow and then back to pitch black. 

"Excellent charm work, Ms. Bones!" Flitwick squeaked, "10 points to Hufflepuff." 

His mustache was yellow now. 

The other Hufflepuffs in the room clapped and murmured words of praise. Lily turned and looked at her then, green eyes meeting her dark ones. Althea let her gaze linger a moment before looking down. She'd promised herself she wouldn't invade other people's minds. It wouldn’t be right. 

Selfish is what it would be and she’d already slipped up enough for one week.

Althea tried to feel pleased that she had earned 10 points for Hufflepuff and forced herself to smile and thank her housemates for their support, but all she could think of was how cruel people could be to each other. 

She'd seen Potter and Black jinx Severus in the Charms hall just last week. They jinxed just about anyone they thought was “annoying” or “odd”. There never seemed to be any reason for it other than a laugh. Her sister had told her that it was the professor's responsibility to reprimand them, but they rarely ever did. It just wasn't right, it wasn’t fair.

The bell rang and Professor Flitwick squeaked out the week’s homework assignment, the words assembling themselves in the air above him. Althea picked up her books and stomped out of the classroom. She took a deep breath and made her way to the other end of the Charms corridor. 

She didn't have to wait long before Severus walked up to her, looking as ruffled as she felt. 

"Giant Wars?" Althea asked with a smile.

"Giant Wars," Severus sighed heavily, his brow furrowing.

Something must've upset him during History of Magic class, but Althea could tell he didn't want to talk about it.

"I don't have any more classes today, do you?" she asked him, feeling hopeful.

"No," he answered, brow still furrowed.

Althea’s smile brightened considerably as they walked down the Charms corridor together. 

_Coloravia!_

Althea whipped around just in time to deflect the spell headed straight for her. It hit the stone wall instead, turning it a sickening green color as a group of Ravenclaws dashed out of the way. The Charms corridor was full of students, but she recognized that voice.

“Potter,” Althea hissed.

Severus looked at her, stunned. Grabbing his hand, they quickly turned the corner as another color-changing charm shot past them. They rushed down the corridor and Althea pulled open the door to the girl’s lavatory. She led Severus inside, quickly shutting the door behind them. 

_“Repello Inimicum,”_ she said, waving her wand at the door.

She waved Severus over and pressed her ear to the door just in time to catch the quick footsteps coming down the corridor, headed in their direction. 

“Where in bloody hell could they have gone?” said Potter’s voice.

“Wormtail, hand over the map would you?” it was Sirius Black. 

Wormtail? Map? She could hear papers rustling.

“Don’t have it.” It was Pettigrew’s nervous voice that answered, “left it in my trunk for safekeeping.”

There were disgruntled noises from the other boys. Althea knew Remus was there as well, but he remained silent. They listened at the door until the Gryffindor’s footsteps faded. 

“A map.” she said in a low voice, “They have a map. ”

She turned to look at him, her mind racing, to see that half of his hair was bright pink. 

“Severus, your hair,” she said to him, pointing to the spotted mirror hanging above the row of dingy sinks.

Althea followed him to the mirrors as she continued to speculate, "Of course they do. You heard what Black said, didn’t you? They must have a map of Hogwarts. And did you hear him say Wormtail? What do you think _that_ means?”

Severus’ reflection appeared in the mirror, his face becoming equally as pink as his hair. Just then, a familiar nervous laugh echoed through the room. When they turned around, a silvery-white ghost of a girl in Ravenclaw robes with large glasses floated before them, giggling behind her hand. 

“Good morning Myrtle,” Althea said cheerfully. “How are you doing today?”

“Still dead,” Myrtle said solemnly with a great sniff. “What’s a **boy** doing in the _girl’s_ lavatory?”

“Sorry to bother you Myrtle,” Althea said wringing her hands, “Some Gryffindors were jinxing us in the halls.”

Myrtle would understand, she too had taken refuge here. 

Turning her transparent gaze towards Severus, she said “Pink suits you,” with a nervous giggle.

Althea watched Severus flush an angry red.

“It’s a compliment,” Althea said to him quickly, her hand on his shoulder.

Severus looked from Althea to Myrtle, as if deciding whether or not to believe them. He pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the curtain of hair in question.

“ _Finite incantatem,_ ” said Severus, and the curtain of his hair that had once been a bright shade of pink darkened back to black.

“Shame…” Myrtle sighed heavily, disappearing through the stalls. 

Althea found herself agreeing with Myrtle. 

“I shouldn’t be in here,” Severus said to her in a low voice.

“Don’t worry, rarely anyone uses this toilet,” Althea reassured him.

She was about to tell him why when heavy sobs erupted from the last stall. Althea looked at Severus, who stared back at her, eyebrows raised.

“She was only fourteen when it happened,” Althea whispered.

As she walked up to the last stall, she could see Myrtle sobbing into her hands through the crack in the door.

“Myrtle?” she said softly. “Are you all right?”

“You’ve brought him here to laugh at me, haven’t you!?” Myrtle sobbed. “Oh, have a looksie, it’s poor, sobbing, moaning Myrtle, the freak who died in a girl’s toilet!”

Althea looked back at Severus, who looked quite as though he’d been stunned still.

“No one is going to laugh at you, Myrtle,” Althea reassured her. “Actually, I was quite hoping to show you something I’ve been working on.”

Myrtle’s sobbing grew quiet. Althea knew she’d capture her curiosity with the possibility of seeing something new. Only Myrtle’s head popped out through the stall door. She wore an expression as if she were trying not to look too interested, lest she be doubly disappointed.

“What is it?” Myrtle asked, trying her best to sound indifferent.

“Come on out and I’ll show you,” Althea said, stepping back with a smile as she let her wand slip into her hand.

Myrtle looked at her a long moment before the rest of her body floated into view. 

“What’s your favorite color?” asked Althea.

A silvery-white blush appeared on Myrtle’s cheek and she looked at Severus a moment before answering.

“Pink,” Myrtle squeaked out.

“ _Coloravia_!” she said confidently, flicking her wand towards Myrtle.

Myrtle flinched as Althea cast the color-changing charm they had practiced in Charms class on her ghostly form. She glittered a brilliant shade of pink. Althea pulled her Transfiguration book from her pocket and used it to fan Myrtle over to the rusting mirrors.

“Have a look then,” she said, letting her wand slip back up her sleeve.

Myrtle slowly opened her eyes and then her mouth fell open. She stroked her long pigtails and patted her pink cheeks. Even her large coke-bottle glasses shone a brilliant hue.

“Oh. Oh!” she squealed. “I look positively alive!”

“Pink suits you, Myrtle!” Althea agreed.

Then, looking at Severus, she said “Don’t you think so, Severus. Myrtle looks lovely doesn’t she?”

Severus just gaped at them.

“Look at that Myrtle, he’s speechless!” Althea exclaimed.

At that, Myrtle seemed to turn pinker. She shot up into the air and hurtled into the very last stall; a splash letting them know that she’d returned to the S-bend. They could hear Myrtle laughing and squealing, the sound softly echoing through the room.

Althea turned to Severus with a smile, but he stared back at her with the most curious expression.

“What is it?” Althea asked. 

Severus looked at her a long moment as if deciding whether he wanted to tell her or not.

“I heard a rumor…” Severus trailed off, looking down at his boots.

“Well, you can’t believe everything you hear,” she said.

Althea had an idea as to what he must’ve heard. Many of the aspiring Death Eaters would have heard the same rumors, some from their own parents. It was only a matter of time before one of them told Severus.

“The rumor about Hufflepuff’s common room is true.” Severus challenged her.

“I wouldn’t call that a rumor, we’ve never tried to hide the location of our common room,” Althea objected.

Severus’ gaze narrowed. 

She knew that look; scrupulous and calculating.

“Avery said...” Severus spoke slowly, “that your parents were blood traitors.”

Althea could feel the hatred and revulsion flash across her features, her fingers clenching into tight fists as fingernails dug into the soft flesh of her palms. Severus’ eyes widened.

Althea flushed a deep red. How could she have let her expression betray her? Why couldn’t her face remain a mask of cool composure like Amelia’s? Althea took a deep breath, releasing it slowly, as Teresa had taught her. 

“If you believe that barmy blood purity nonsense, then yes, my father became a blood traitor the day he fell in love with my mum,” Althea said calmly.

Severus watched her closely as if analyzing her every word. She’d expected him to be upset by her answer, but he seemed more curious than anything else. Althea’s eyes narrowed; how much did Severus Snape know? He hadn’t joined them yet, that much she was sure of. The Dark Lord’s mark had yet to be burned into his body, sullying his skin. His soul was safe for now.

"Barmy nonsense indeed!" came a quivering voice from behind them.

They turned quickly to see Myrtle again, but this time she shone scarlet. Althea had never seen her this angry, not even when Peeves had blown up her toilet this past Winter.

"That awful boy opened the chamber." Myrtle spat through bitter tears.

"Who did Myrtle?" Althea whispered.

"I don't know, I didn't see him!" Myrtle snapped. "I saw terrible yellow eyes and the next thing I knew, I was dead!"

Myrtle howled as the tears streamed down her cheeks. 

"Moping Myrtle! Moaning Myrtle!" she sobbed, her ethereal body shaking as she fought to choke out the words. 

"M-mu…uh" a sob rose from her throat, strangling her, but Myrtle seemed determined to say it.

She shrieked in stubborn rage, forcing the words out.

**"Mudblood** Myrtle," she spat.

Althea and Severus stared at Myrtle in shock and horror. 

Mum had told her about the Chamber of Secrets. The “heir of Slytherin” had opened it during her time at Hogwarts to terrorize the Muggleborns. Myrtle Warren hadn't been the heir's only victim, but she had been the only one to die. 

There was nothing Althea could say to make Myrtle feel better, nothing she could do to change the past. Great, wracking sobs shook her body as fat tears spilled down her cheeks. 

She could hear him laughing; shrill and odious. The sound echoed loudly in her mind, consuming her thoughts. 

And then everything went black.

_Althea opened her eyes to see she was in the Great Hall. She felt strange. The pain in her heart was almost unbearable. She looked at the faces around her, but she didn't see anyone she recognized. The people surrounding her were dressed in Ravenclaw blue and bronze. And when she looked down at her robes, she saw the Ravenclaw coat of arms sewn onto them. There was a grand feast laid out before them and a balding, feeble looking man stood at the podium, waiting for the Great Hall to quiet down so he could begin his speech._

_Althea knew at once that this man was Armando Dippet, the Hogwarts Headmaster. A boy in Slytherin robes_ _stood beside him_ _. People were always easier to read when they experienced strong emotions and this boy was positively jubilant._

_He wouldn't be expecting it now. This would be her only chance. Dread and terror pooled into her stomach as she looked at him._

_For Myrtle, she steeled herself._

_She could never have imagined the horror that would meet her eyes._

_Myrtle's cold, lifeless eyes stared back at her. She could hear a boy’s shrill laughter as something massive slithered across the stone floor. And then the boy reached into his robes, producing a simple, leather-bound diary with the initials TMR embossed on the cover. He spoke words she couldn't understand._

_She blinked back to the present, quickly sealing what she had just seen into the recesses of her mind. What had she done? She kept her eyes on Headmaster Dippet, trying her best to nod at the appropriate times. She focused on thoughts of pumpkin pasties and unicorns. Towering puddings and quidditch cups._

_"And to Tom Riddle, I present the Special Award for Services to the School for his exemplary heroism in a time of terror and uncertainty." Headmaster Dippet said softly in his archaic, lilting tone._

_Transfiguration class and Oliver Bones._

_The Great Hall erupted in cheers and applause. She jumped to her feet with the rest of them, smiling so hard her face hurt. She didn't stop clapping until the applause had nearly died down and was one of the last to return to her seat._

_She chatted amicably with the housemates around her, chancing a glance at Riddle as she scooped mashed potatoes onto her plate. He was surrounded by his Slytherin housemates, who were patting him on the back and talking excitedly._

_She felt hatred surge through her, before quickly shutting it away._

**_Control your emotions._ **

**_Discipline your mind._ **

_Lounging in Ravenclaw tower with a book from the restricted section._

_Hot cups of tea and Summers by the sea._

_Transfiguration class and Oliver Bones._

  
  


Althea woke with a start. 

  
  


For a moment she didn't know where she was. She looked about frantically, twinkling blue eyes meeting her black ones.

_Dumbledore._

"My dear girl, you gave us quite a scare." said Dumbledore, adding with a small smile, "I dare say Mr. Snape most of all."

Althea looked about, quickly realizing they were in the hospital wing, expecting his dark gaze to meet her own.

"Severus?" she called out, panic coursing through her.

Althea turned to Dumbledore, who was still smiling at her.

"Where's Severus?" she rasped.

Dumbledore patted her hand gently.

"Not to worry, I sent Severus to fetch your sister." he said softly, looking thoughtful for a moment, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles, "though he seemed rather reluctant to go."

"Severus didn't do anything wrong," said Althea, her voice catching.

To Althea's great surprise, Dumbledore chuckled.

"No, no," he said, "Quite the opposite, in fact."

Althea gave him a questioning look and he continued.

"Severus managed to bring you here," Dumbledore explained, "gave Madam Pomfrey quite the shock."

She heard a sharp rustle of papers followed by an exasperated huff.

"He swooped in here like a magnificent bat, Albus! Nearly scared me half to death!" Madam Pomfrey nearly shouted.

"Now, Poppy," said Dumbledore looking rather amused, but Madam Pomfrey had gone back to the Daily Prophet she'd been clutching, snapping it up in front of her.

Althea could hear quick footsteps coming down the nearby corridor.

"That would be them," Dumbledore said, standing. "Do come see me tonight, Althea. After your Potions tutoring of course."

Althea nodded. Tom Riddle, whoever he was, was Myrtle's true killer. He was the one to open the Chamber of Secrets, not Hagrid. She had to show Dumbledore. She had so many questions.

Her sister Amelia appeared in the doorway, followed quickly by Severus. Amelia's mask faltered for a moment, relief washing over her features, but it quickly returned as her eyes fell upon the Hogwarts Headmaster. Severus on the other hand was pale and tight-lipped. He looked furious. 

Althea's piercing gaze met her sister's, a lightning-quick exchange of information.

_I’m fine, just felt dizzy._

She could only tell Amelia so much.

They sat down on either side of her, looking at Dumbledore who was busy unsticking a pair of bright yellow sherbert lemons.

"I must say," said Dumbledore, a sherbert lemon disappearing past his graying auburn mustache, "I'm quite fond of these Muggle sweets." 

He looked at her then, expecting a confirmation of her understanding.

"Sherbert lemons are delicious," Althea answered.

Dumbledore smiled. 

"Good Afternoon to you all," he said softly before sweeping out of the hospital wing, the gentle clacking of his heeled boots slowly faded as he disappeared along the corridor.

Severus and Amelia eyed each other for a long moment.

"Well, I'm feeling much better!" Althea exclaimed, hopping out of the hospital bed.

" **Sit down**." 

Althea sat down immediately, tears pooling in her eyes. Why couldn't they just let her go? She didn't want to talk about what happened right now. She wanted to run through the castle, down to the Black Lake, and off the docks. She wanted to fly, even if it were only for a second.

"Look at me," Amelia demanded.

Althea obeyed, raising her eyes to meet her sisters. Amelia's voice boomed inside her mind, full of rage and terror.

_"YOU’VE TOLD HIM, HAVEN’T YOU? HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!”_

"You don't understand." Althea croaked, closing her eyes.

"No, I do not." Amelia spat back at her.

She heard the chair scrape against the stone floor as her sister got up and walked away, the hospital wing now eerily quiet. 

She heard Severus mutter something. Althea opened her eyes to see him staring back at her, but unlike her sister, he didn't demand an explanation. Instead, he studied her features as if trying to decide what to make of her. When he stood, Althea was sure he was going to leave her there as her sister had, but he didn't. Severus sat down on the hospital bed next to her, offering the comfort of his presence. He offered his shoulder for her to cry on and the tears spilled down her cheek as she leaned her head against his slender frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this fic and other Snape-centric art can be found on my Tumblr: @snapelynn
> 
> Beautiful art commissioned from the wonderful Mad Fantasy (Tumblr: @madfantasy Ko-fi: ko-fi.com/madfantasy) 💛


	7. Return of the Dark Passage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.
> 
> I make absolutely no money from this, it is simply for fun and love of Snape.
> 
> #He Deserved Better 💚

__

_Return of the Dark Passage_

  
  
  


Severus reached out as Althea fainted, landing hard on his knees as he caught her. A woman’s heart-wrenching scream echoed in his head as he gathered her into his arms. She hadn’t hit the cold stone floor. Everything would be alright if he could just get her to the hospital wing. Without thinking, he heaved Althea up and scrambled to his feet. 

Next thing he knew, he was blasting through the doors of the hospital wing, eliciting a scream from Madam Pomfrey as the Daily Prophet she’d been reading flew through the air. He laid Althea down gently on the nearest hospital bed and Madam Pomfrey rushed to her side. Severus watched Madam Pomfrey closely as she examined Althea, glancing over her shoulder. Madam Pomfrey quickly turned to face him.

“Sit down, Mr. Snape!” she huffed, “Miss Bones will be just fine!”

“How can you be so sure? Severus asked rapidly, “You’ve yet to do a thorough examination.”

Madam Pomfrey gave him a dangerous look and Severus backed away from her. His legs hit the chair behind him and he fell into the seat.

He watched Madam Pomfrey as she felt Althea’s forehead, checked her pulse, and muttered something under her breath. Althea’s color seemed to be returning to her cheeks now and Severus breathed a sigh of relief.

What in Merlin’s name had happened? Had she read Myrtle’s mind? No, that was highly unlikely. Ghosts were merely the departed soul's imprint left behind upon the Earth. Althea had seen something, he was sure of it, but what exactly had she seen? He thought of the woman’s scream that had echoed in his head. He’d heard it before. 

He stared at Althea, watching the rise and fall of the blankets as she slept. Her brow furrowed as a curl tickled her nose and she made a small, disgruntled noise. He reached out to brush the strand of hair from her face and as his finger touched her cheek, he saw it.

Myrtle lay on the stone floor of the second-floor girl’s lavatory as if she were sleeping, but her eyes were wide open, her face frozen into a gruesome, terrified expression. He could hear a high pitched laugh echo through the lavatory followed by a heavy dragging sound.

Just then, Severus felt a gentle weight on his shoulder and jumped, jerking back his hand. He looked up quickly, twinkling blue eyes meeting his dark ones. 

“Severus,” Dumbledore said softly, “you must not tell anyone what you’ve seen.”

He looked at the Headmaster who wore a grave expression. Severus fought the urge to shrug Dumbledore’s hand off his shoulder _._ His frown deepened.

_How very like him._

Who would he tell anyway?

“I’ve made my promise,” he said sharply. 

Severus looked back at Althea, who was still sleeping soundly. He thought of the sobs that had wracked her slight frame as she’d cried for Myrtle. As she cried for the ghost of a girl long gone.

“I see,” said Dumbledore, who looked at him with an expression that Severus couldn’t quite place. He looked at Severus another long moment before reaching into his sleeve and producing a sealed letter.

“I need you to bring this to Professor McGonagall’s Transfiguration class. Tell her I’ve sent you to fetch Amelia Bones,” he said.

Severus didn’t move. He looked at Althea. Who would shake her from her nightmare?

“Not to worry, I will sit with her until you are back,” Dumbledore said softly.

Severus glanced up at him and then back at Althea.

“Severus,” said Dumbledore, squeezing his shoulder gently, “her sister will worry.”

He stood and took the sealed letter. His gaze lingered on Althea before he turned on his heel and swooped out of the hospital wing.

By the time he dodged Peeves, made it up the trick staircase, and down the Transfiguration corridor, he was gasping for air. He slid into McGonagall’s Transfiguration class, wheezing. A tabby cat with square markings around the eyes jumped from McGonagall’s desk and a severe-looking woman appeared in front of him. 

“Mr. Snape?” McGonagall said, eyeing him curiously. 

The class was silent as the 6th year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws all stared at him. Severus handed her the sealed letter, his shoulders hunching. McGonagall gave him a reproving look as if she were reprimanding him for having run through the halls. Her mouth pressed into a thin line as she read.

Professor McGonagall nodded and said, “Miss Bones, it seems your sister has taken ill-”

There was a screech as Amelia Bones stood quickly, her bag already slung over her shoulder. She then rushed past Severus and out the door. McGonagall’s mouth fell open as she watched Amelia over her square spectacles.

Then, looking at him, she said, “Well? What are you waiting for?”

  
  


Severus rushed down the corridors after Amelia Bones, who turned on him so quickly that he nearly ran into her.

“What have you done?” Amelia hissed at him, her face a foot from his. Her mask of cool composure had completely fallen away. She looked at him with rage and loathing.

“Me?!” he spluttered, “I- I didn’t, she-” 

“I hear what they say about you!” she spat at him, her nostrils flaring, “Up to your eyes in the Dark Arts! And the company you keep! A bunch of wannabe Death Eaters! You stay a-”

But Amelia’s tirade was interrupted by a loud wail as Myrtle appeared before them, silver tears streaming down her transparent face. They were standing in front of the girl’s lavatory.

“It’s my fault!” Myrtle sobbed, “I scared her, Susie, I did it!”

Amelia Bones looked at Myrtle, bewildered. She turned back to Severus, fixing him with her piercing gaze. Her face was somehow pinker as she spun around, quickly making her way down the corridor.

“It’s all my fault!” cried Myrtle, sobbing into her hands. “It’s all my fault!” 

Her crying was too loud, the sound echoing out of the girl's lavatory. 

“It’s not your fault!” Severus shouted out before stalking after Amelia Bones.

Severus was livid. How dare she speak to him like that?

_Up to my eyes in the Dark Arts, am I? A wannabe Death Eater, am I!?_

His mouth pressed into a thin line. Everyone seemed to know more about Severus than he knew about himself. How nice it was to be thought of so highly.

His thoughts wandered to Myrtle as he followed Amelia Bones to the hospital wing. Someone had killed her for being Muggleborn. They had killed a fourteen-year-old girl and laughed as they stared down at her lifeless corpse. Severus’ stomach gave a great lurch as he pictured himself, transparent and stained dark silver like the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin house ghost. Would he be haunting the Shrieking Shack now if Potter, Black, and Lupin had succeeded in their “prank”? Would Black have laughed as he stood over Severus’ mutilated body? Would there have been enough of him left to come back as a ghost after Lupin was done with him? 

When they arrived at the hospital wing, Althea was awake and smiling at them sheepishly. Dumbledore stood there, blathering on about Muggle sweets before he left. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. What nonsense. Amelia Bones was glaring at him, her face still pink, and Severus glared back at her.

"Well, I'm feeling much better!" Althea said brightly, hopping out of the hospital bed.

“ **Sit down**." Amelia said dangerously, “Look at me!”

Amelia’s piercing gaze was fixed on Althea’s. They were obviously communicating through Legilimency now and Severus was not to be privy to this conversation. He looked down at his shaking hands. Severus tried to steady his breathing. 

_Control your emotions._

“You don’t understand,” Althea said shakily, nearly whispering. 

She sounded as if she were pleading with her sister. Althea’s eyes were closed and Amelia Bones wore her mask again, though her clouded blue eyes were wild, unhinged. 

“No, I do not!” Amelia answered, her voice slicing through the air like a knife.

Then, as suddenly as Amelia Bones had rushed into the hospital wing, she stomped back out, leaving Althea looking crestfallen. He could see the tears threatening to spill past her lashes as she wrapped her arms around herself. 

Before he realized what he was doing, he took out his wand and pointed it in Madam Pomfrey’s direction.

“ _Muffliato,”_ he muttered.

Althea looked at him then and he stared back at her, trying to decide how to feel. What to think. He could see the pain in her eyes, her lower lip quivering as she tried to hold back her tears. Severus stood, feeling compelled to comfort her, but he didn’t know how to go about it. He sat down next to her, hoping that his cold, lacking presence could offer her even a modicum of comfort.

_Doubtful._

  
  


And then he heard a small sob. He looked at Althea as she leaned her head on his shoulder and cried freely. Severus didn’t know what to say, so he remained silent. He glanced at Madam Pomfrey who was still behind her Daily Prophet. The animated picture on the front page caught his eye. A smoking skull writhed in the sky, a snake protruding from its hollow, gaping mouth. He read the headline.

**-SEVEN MUGGLES DEAD: DEATH EATER TERROR CONTINUES-**

Severus stared at the headline as Althea’s words echoed in his mind.

  
  


_“Do you think Lord Voldemort will spare her if you ask him nicely?”_

  
  


And then it was Amelia’s voice.

  
  


_“Up to your eyes in the Dark Arts! A bunch of wannabe Death Eaters!”_

  
  


Althea gave a great sniff. She mopped her eyes with the sleeve of her robes as she sat up straight again. Severus wanted to say something, do something, anything. He did the first thing that came to mind. He held out a closed hand to her and she watched, a smile slowly spreading across her face as he opened his hand to reveal a tiny sunshine colored flower bud. It grew bigger and the petals spread open as the helianthus bloomed, covering his hand. Althea’s eyes sparkled as she beamed at him. 

“Severus,” she breathed, carefully taking the flower into her hands, “I love sunflowers.”

He could feel the blush creeping into his cheeks. He watched her as she brought the sunflower to her nose, as the petals brushed up against it. 

Yes, yellow was absolutely the loveliest.

“They’re my absolute favorite, thank you!” she said with a smile.

Severus shifted uncomfortably, his face feeling hot.

“Y-your sister...she...” he trailed off.

“Amelia is angry with me right now,” Althea said with a sigh, gently fidgeting with the sunflower's petals, “I won’t be able to talk to her until tonight, when she’s calm enough to listen to me.”

“Why is she angry with you?” Severus asked, his brow furrowing.

“She thinks I told you....” she glanced over at Madam Pomfrey before whispering, “that I’m a Legilimens. She thinks...well...it’s a misunderstanding is all.”

"She thinks I'm up to my eyes in the Dark Arts and a wannabe Death Eater," Severus snapped at her.

He watched Althea freeze, her eyes widening as her gaze flickered back to where Madam Pomfrey sat.

"Those are the rumors, yes," Althea said carefully, "I assumed they held no merit, being rumors, that is."

He turned to see what had caught her attention, his eyes meeting the gaping pits of the smoking skull.

"Seven," she whispered.

Severus' head jerked back around to look at her. Althea's small hands covered her mouth, her wide eyes brimming with terror. Her hands were shaking as she placed them back in her lap.

"They kill people...the Death Eaters do. In horrible, cruel ways, Severus,” she rasped, looking at him then, "They think it’s good fun. They didn't tell you that, did they? That it’s all for a laugh."

Suddenly, she stood and he jumped up after her, heart racing as he tried to process what she had just said. 

“Beetles,” she said, abruptly walking away.

He watched as she approached Madam Pomfrey, but couldn't hear a word they were saying. 

How did Althea know so much about the Death Eaters? About He Who Must Not Be Named? His head was spinning. 

A dreadful thought entered his mind. 

  
  


_The Death Eaters killed them._

  
  


_"But you’ve already figured that out,"_ said the small, nagging voice in the back of his mind, _“haven’t you?”_

He shook his head, his eyes squeezing shut.

“Severus?” 

He jumped at the sound of his name. Althea was standing in front of him now, looking quite pale. She was still shaking.

“Will you come collect beetles with me?” she said quietly.

“Yes,” Severus answered quickly. 

He wanted to leave the hospital wing as soon as possible, to put everything he had seen and heard out of his mind until he could sort through it.

Althea’s expression seemed incomplete without her usual grin as she slung her bag over her shoulder. They walked out of the hospital wing together and Althea linked her arm with his, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. He stared at her, his heart racing. They walked the Entrance Hall, exiting through the great oak front doors. Severus didn’t know what to do with his arm. He wasn’t used to this, to being touched so much, but he didn’t mind her gentle weight on his arm. Truth be told, it was quite pleasant. 

“Thank you, Severus,” Althea said softly. 

She glanced at him, her lower lip quivering again. She seemed so small now. A lump formed in his throat and he nodded quickly, unable to find his voice as they passed the Quidditch pitch.

“I’m sorry. I never meant to- well, I understand if you don’t want to be my friend anym-”

“Enough!” he said, stopping to face her,“you should have let Potter have his _fun_."

“No!” Althea snapped at him. 

He looked at her, bewildered.

“You deserve better, Severus! Much better! You need to stand up for yourself!”

“Do you think I haven’t tried?!” Severus shouted, his voice faltering. 

He tried swallowing the lump in his throat, but it wouldn’t budge. 

“It’s never a fair fight...always four to one…f-follow me around…they tried to-”

Sirius Black’s barking laugh echoed in his head so loudly that he had to clamp his hands over his ears. 

_“If you want to know so badly, Snivellus, go see for yourself.”_

_Black told him which knot to prod on the Whomping Willow’s trunk. Told him about the secret passage to the Shrieking Shack. He could never have imagined the horrific scene that would unfold before his very eyes. The snarling, yellowed teeth as the newly transformed Remus Lupin lunged at him. The sickening lurch of his stomach as he was yanked back through the passage. The rush of clammy sweat that covered him as he retched up the contents of his stomach._

_And then he was sitting in Dumbledore’s office. There was a glimmer of hope. Finally, the Headmaster would see Potter, Black, and Lupin for who they truly were. Surely they would be expelled. There would be no more leg locking curses in the corridors, no one to cast Impedimenta on him as he walked down the stairs. The daily, incessant bullying; it would all be over. They deserved this. Severus felt sick again. They had tried to kill him._

  
  


_And yet, he should have known better._

_“You must not tell anyone what you’ve seen Severus.”_

_“Severus!?”_

But it wasn't Dumbledore speaking his name.

“Severus!!”

  
  


Althea came into focus then, tears staining her cheeks as she held his hands in hers. 

They’d fallen to the ground. 

“It’s okay, Severus, you’re okay,” she said, gathering him into her arms.

She smoothed his hair as he shook in her embrace. For a moment, he wanted to push her away, to scream at her. How dare she bear witness to his humiliation. He didn’t want her pity. But Althea continued to hold him tightly, shaking and crying herself.

“You're safe,” Althea whispered.

The lump in his throat became unbearable then and he squeezed his stinging eyes shut. Severus clung to her as he sobbed into her shoulder, cursing the bitter tears that dared roll past his lashes.

She had seen him. How pathetic and worthless his life was for the Headmaster to dismiss his attempted murder. For him to ignore the relentless bullying and the regular humiliation. The fresh bruises he arrived with every September.

“You saw,” he said at last when the uncomfortable tightness in his throat had finally faded away. 

“Yes,” she whispered back.

He broke their hug to look at her.

“I won’t tell anyone, Severus, I promise you that,” Althea breathed, reaching up her hands.

He pulled away from her. 

She had seen that too. Had he no secrets left? Was his shameful, humiliating existence to be toted about in front of him for the amusement of others? 

“Why did you look?” he snarled, the anger bubbling in his stomach, “How dare you!”

“I-I couldn’t help it! I’m sorry Severus! I swear-”

“You couldn’t-,” his voice was dangerous now, “-help it?”

“I don’t know how to explain it,” Althea rasped, “if I could just show you.”

Severus glared at her, his rage diminishing as he took in her features. Her face was stained crimson, tears still slipping from her red-rimmed eyes.

Althea reached up again, but he grabbed her hands before she could touch him, feeling her start. 

“Severus, please.” 

He looked at her, at the anguish etched into her features and refused to be the cause of it. Severus gently pressed her small hands against his face. He heard a sob escape her lips, felt his heart pounding in his chest as her nose pressed gently against his. When she opened her eyes, he saw himself. 

His own voice rang clear.

_“It’s never a fair fight...always four to one…f-follow me around…they tried to-”_

He’d dissolved into a rambling mess. He could feel her sadness, followed by the shame she felt for having jumped to conclusions. There was no pity, no laughter to be seen. She blamed herself. 

When Severus had met her gaze in a desperate attempt to make himself understood, his thoughts had burst into view so forcefully that they were practically blinding. 

She had seen everything. 

_Althea fell to the ground, landing hard on her knees._

_Severus came back into focus then. He was kneeling on the ground in front of her, his hands clenched tightly over his ears. Her chest tightened as she looked into his wide, terrified eyes._

_He couldn’t see her._

_His mouth was open in a silent scream and suddenly, she couldn’t breathe._

_“Severus?” she cried, tears streaming down her face._

_“Severus?!” she shrieked louder, trying to shake him, trying to pull his hands away from his ears, “Severus!!”_

Severus blinked as Althea closed her eyes, as her hands slipped from his face. She sat on the ground in front of him, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her robes.

“How?” he breathed.

“I-I don’t know. This never happened to me b-before...” she looked at him, “Not like this.”

Severus stared at her, his heart ringing in his ears. He’d seen her thoughts too, the memories that plagued her dreams and unsettled her sleep. He’d seen Myrtle’s lifeless body, heard her killer’s demented laughter. But how? How had Althea seen Myrtle’s memory in the first place? Why had he seen it too? What did all of this mean? 

Althea looked about, as if surveying the area around them. 

Should he tell her? Had she not proven her sincerity?

“What they did to you, Severus,” she said leaning in, her gaze piercing his, “was horrible and cruel. You did not deserve that. They should have been expelled, or worse, sent to Azkaban for trying to-” Althea's face flushed red. 

Severus opened and closed his mouth. 

  
  


She believed him. 

  
  


“They're self-righteous Gryffindors who think they can do no wrong as they run around like Death Eaters. As they hurt and scar people for laughs. Just because they can. Because there’s no one to stop them.”

Her face was impassive now, resembling her sister’s usual mask. He could see the resemblance then, how very similar they looked. But they were so very different. What was she afraid he would see?

“It’s wrong,” she said, her voice trembling, “It isn’t fair.”

“I doubt it has escaped your notice,” he said bitterly, "but life rarely is."

Althea nodded gravely and they sat in silence for a long moment.

“Does Lily know?” she asked, her brow furrowing.

Severus bristled, he didn’t want to talk about Lily. She had taken Potter’s side, told him he should be grateful that Potter had saved his life. He couldn’t even defend himself, couldn’t tell her the truth. His heart sank at the thought. Would Lily ever know the truth? 

Would she even believe him?

“She heard Potter’s grandiose version of events,” he snapped.

“And she believes him,” Althea said quietly.

It wasn’t a question.

Severus nodded curtly, wondering what exactly she was getting at. He didn’t want to talk about this anymore. Althea looked deep in thought, her eyes shifting from side to side as if she were reading an engaging book. He watched as she abruptly sat back in the grass and pulled a large golden plate from her book bag. Her wand slipped into her hand and she tapped the plate. A dozen cornish and pumpkin pasties filled it and she flicked her wand into the air once more before letting it slip back into her sleeve. 

“Pasties always help me feel better,” Althea said quietly, picking up a cornish pastie and offering it to him. 

Severus took the pastie from her, eyeing the golden plate between them. It looked like a plate from the Great Hall.

“Jellybean gave it to me for her birthday,” she said, seeming to sense his brewing question, "She doesn't quite get the concept yet."

“A plate from the Great Hall?” he asked, marveling at the magical plate that allowed one to summon food at will. 

“A fantastic gift, really. It’s proven rather helpful.”

Severus nodded in agreement, sitting down in the grass with her as he bit into the delectable looking pastie. 

"Do you know how they did it?" he asked.

"I asked Jellybean once," Althea said, pausing to finish her mouthful of food. "She said a good house-elf never reveals their master's secrets."

  
  


He was halfway through his pastie when he heard an odd whistling sound in the distance. Was it his imagination or was the sound getting louder and louder? He turned towards the direction of the whistling just as Althea reached out her hand and a frosty bottle of pumpkin juice flew into it. She tapped the tip of her wand against the bottle and with a loud _pop_ , the bottle unstoppered itself.

He _could_ tell her. 

“Did you summon that from the kitchens?” Severus asked, his curiosity overtaking him for a moment. 

“Mmhm,” she answered, taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

  
  


_Tell her._

  
  


“Pumpkin juice for your thoughts?” she asked with a smile, holding out the bottle to him.

His mouth was suddenly very dry. Did she already know?

  
  


_“Aren't you curious?”_ asked the nagging voice.

Severus took the bottle of pumpkin juice from her, pressing his mouth where hers had just been.

_Do it now._

He stared at Althea as she munched on a pumpkin pastie, looking more like herself. Over her shoulder, he could see the stands encircling the quidditch pitch, the house banners flapping in the breeze. The bronze eagle of Ravenclaw stared at him with piercing, yellow eyes. Severus cleared his throat, ignoring the ringing in his ears.

“I saw Myrtle,” he managed.

Althea’s mouth pressed into a thin line, “Is she terribly upset with me?” she asked quietly.

“What? No, she blames herself,” he said, waving away her question, “I-I meant...”

He hesitated, shrinking away from her. Would she be terribly upset with him?

_Just tell her, you coward!_

“I **saw** her,” Severus said quietly, his gaze piercing hers.

Althea’s mouth fell open, “What do you mean?” she breathed, her voice barely a whisper.

“S-she was…” his voice caught in his throat.

He couldn’t say it.

Before he could stop himself, he was leaning towards her. Severus reached forward, carefully touching her face with his fingertips, hoping to Merlin that his hands would stop shaking. His heart leapt from his chest as his thumbs brushed over her cheeks, as she met him halfway, his nose pressing gently against hers. He tried to focus his thoughts on everything he had seen and heard. He watched Althea’s eyes widen, her cheeks felt very warm. She gasped, her face sliding from his hands as she fell back onto the grass. 

She sat before him, panting, her hands pressed against her cheeks. Severus stared at her, waiting for her to say something as dread pooled into his stomach. 

“Wh-when?” she choked out, “H-how?”

Severus gulped, forcing himself to say it, “In the hospital wing when you were having a nightmare…” 

He had touched her cheek as she slept. She would surely be upset with him if he told her the truth. Would she know he was lying?

“...and when you fainted,” he said quietly, deciding on a half-truth, “I don’t know how.”

She stared at him for a seemingly eternal moment. 

“Alright,” said Althea, closing her eyes. 

His brow furrowed. 

_Alright?_

What was that supposed to mean?

He watched her flop down onto her back with a sigh, her arms and legs splayed about. Severus wanted to ask her who had killed Myrtle. Who was the screaming woman in her dreams? Who was the dark-haired man? How had she seen all of this? Was she angry with him? He swallowed the lump forming in his throat again and lay himself down in the grass beside her. He looked up into the clouded, gray sky; the sun making attempts to push itself into view. 

He had so many questions.

“Althea?” he said quietly, his head falling to the side to look at her.

She turned her head to look at him, her cheeks still quite pink. Panic seeped into him, making his skin prickle. Althea propped herself up on her elbow. She had a strange look in her eyes. 

Would she shout at him? 

“Are you a natural Legilimens, Severus?” she asked, her gaze piercing his.

“No,” Severus said, taken aback. 

Althea inhaled sharply and sat up. Severus followed suit, his heart pounding in his chest, dread coiling itself around his stomach like a venomous snake. He saw the grimace on her face, watched her grab the hem of her robes. 

Severus turned away quickly, warmth coursing through his body as she yanked them up. 

“I knew it, just my luck,” she muttered.

He wiped the sweat from his upper lip, feeling unbelievably warm all of a sudden. What on Earth was she doing?

“Severus, let me see your-” she paused and he could feel her eyes on him, “What are you looking at?”

Severus spluttered for a moment before falling back into panicked silence. 

“Are you upset with me Severus?” she asked quietly.

Severus jerked his head around to stare at her. She looked so very small again.

“No,” he said, his brows knitting together, “Aren’t you upset with me?” 

“No,” Althea answered with a shake of her head, “ I mean, it’s not your fault you saw, but I am sorry that you did...It was an awful thing to see.”

He stared at her. 

She wasn’t angry with him. She hadn’t shouted or blamed him. He studied her face, looking for any sign of deception. She smiled at him softly, her abysmal eyes glittering. His gaze dropped, a flush creeping up his neck. 

Just then, he spotted the deep red and purple bruises blooming on Althea’s knees.

“Severus, let me see,” she said softly, tapping her wand gently against his shin, “They must be smarting something awful, you should’ve told Madam Pomfrey.”

He watched her dig through her pockets, her arm nearly disappearing into them as she searched.

“Here it is,” she said, a bit out of breath as she pulled a vial of blue liquid and a handful of gauze from her pockets, “Essence of Murtlap, it’ll take the sting out.”

His knees seemed to be red and purple as well, but his bruises were accompanied by bloodied scratches. Severus hadn’t noticed the dull throbbing before. 

Althea pointed her wand at his knees, water pouring from the tip and washing away the blood. She waved her wand and warm air replaced the water, drying his legs. Severus watched her intently. Her brow furrowed as she unstoppered the vial of Essence of Murtlap and tipped it against a piece of gauze. The throbbing in his knees faded as Althea gently pressed the saturated gauze against his bruised and scratched skin. His gaze traveled from her knees as she tended to her own bruises, down her long legs to her black and yellow striped stockings. A flash of heat rushed through him as Althea looked up, catching him as he stared at her. Severus gulped and quickly returned his gaze to his own knees. 

“Are your knees still smarting?” Althea asked leaning over and peaking under one of the pieces of gauze.

“No,” he said quickly, shifting away.

“It’s a shame I don’t have any Essence of Dittany,” she said, brow furrowed.

And then her expression brightened. She began digging in her pockets again. This time he watched her reach both arms into one of her pockets, nearly disappearing into it. A smile jumped to his lips when he heard her curse, the sound of it echoing out of her pocket as Althea heaved a black leather suitcase onto the grass. Looking rather disgruntled, Althea flicked her wand up and her curls piled on top of her head. 

“I knew it was in there somewhere!” Althea said smiling at him, her face a bit pink from the exertion and her fringe sticking straight up, “And they say Hufflepuffs are good finders!” Althea’s smile widened as she laughed. 

The oddest feeling leapt into his stomach then. 

Like he’d swallowed a jar of live fleece wing flies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this fic can be found on my Tumblr: @snapelynn
> 
> Beautiful art commissioned from the wonderful Mad Fantasy (Tumblr: @madfantasy Ko-fi: ko-fi.com/madfantasy) 💛
> 
> Please let me know what you think! 💚


	8. Essence of Dittany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.
> 
> I make absolutely no money from this, it is simply for fun and love of Snape.
> 
> #He Deserved Better 💚

_Essence of Dittany_

  
  
  


Althea opened her potions making kit and rummaged through the drawers, looking for the smallest bottle. A welcomed distraction. She didn't have the answers Severus was looking for. Althea didn't know how she'd seen Myrtle's death, much less through her mother's eyes as she had invaded Tom Riddle's mind. Her head hurt just thinking about it. How was she going to explain all of this to Dumbledore? 

_Dumbledore._

Althea pushed her unwanted thoughts and feelings away, locking them in her mind. 

Where had she left it? It had to be in here somewhere. Severus would surely find it interesting. Aha! Althea pulled a small vial of green-tinged liquid from the bottom drawer and held it up to the light to show him.

“My brother Edgar and his wife Teresa gave this to me for my birthday,” she said, handling the small vial carefully, “It’s the blended extract of white and Cretan dittany.”

Severus peered at the vial in her hands, eyebrows raised, “Dittany extract is quite rare,” he said softly.

“Teresa is magnificent at Herbology, it’s a hobby of hers. She grew the white dittany and extracted it herself.” Althea chimed, her eyes sparkling, “and Edgar has a friend who works in the Department of International Magical Cooperation and was able to get a bit of Cretan Dittany extract.”

Severus’ gaze shifted from the small vial to her eyes, watching her intently as she spoke. Althea could feel her cheeks heat as she continued.

“In the Ministry of Magic that is. Edgar works there, in the Department of Magical Transportation. And Teresa works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Well, she used to, but she’s too large now.” 

Althea flushed pink, her mouth snapping shut. She hadn’t meant it like that. 

“I mean, Teresa is going to have a baby soon,” she corrected herself, “ and it would be dangerous for her to work for now, but we're all very excited."

Merlin's beard, why couldn't she stop talking? 

"Anyway, I’ve been wanting to brew Essence of Dittany since I got the extract in January, but I’m afraid I’ll ruin it.”

Severus was staring at her with the most peculiar expression. Althea looked down at the small vial still clutched in her hands, her cheeks burning. Why was he looking at her like that?

“Your birthday is in January?” he asked.

“January 27th,” she answered, looking at him curiously, “Why? When’s your birthday?”

“January 9th,” Severus said, pulling his book of Advanced Potion Making from his book bag and flipping through the pages. 

“How fun,” Althea smiled, watching him run a finger down the page of his book as he read. 

Severus stopped, “Lily’s birthday is January 30th,” he said, looking over his book at her.

“My mum’s birthday is January 18th,” Althea laughed, feeling giddy.

Severus looked at her, a smile curling his lips.

“You’ll need your copy of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi as well as parchment and your quill,” he said.

“What?” Althea blurted out, still focused on their birthdays.

“OWLs are in five weeks' time and you need to practice. Slughorn requires an Exceeds Expectations in order to take his NEWT level classes,” he answered plainly, placing his book of Advanced Potion Making between them and looking back at her expectantly.

Althea smiled broadly as she looked down at his book. Though the cramped writing in the margins made it difficult to read, she could see the page was titled _Essence of Dittany_. A thrill of excitement rushed through her as she quickly located her copy of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi as well as parchment and her quill. She couldn’t ruin the potion if Severus was there to guide her. Althea looked up at him, quill in hand.

“As you well know, Dittany is a rare and powerful magical herb revered for its many uses in healing and restoration drafts and mixtures. Mixed with copper and Shrake spines, it becomes a potion with immense healing potential. If mixed with silver, it can heal werewolf bites.”

She felt a small jolt at the word “werewolf,” but Althea wasn’t afraid of Lupin; a scared little boy himself, afraid of being shunned for what he is. Lupin looked at Severus and saw what his life at Hogwarts would be like if he were to lose his friends. If people found out his secret. Lupin couldn’t have been in on the “prank”. He had everything to lose and nothing to gain by hurting Severus. Althea had gazed into the eyes of a murderer, and Remus Lupin was no such thing. Neither was James Potter for that matter, strutting around and ruffling up his feathers like a garish peacock. Sirius Black on the other hand. There was something about Sirius Black that made her skin crawl.

“You will need your cauldron,” Severus drawled.

Althea jumped, "Right, sorry!" she said, turning to dig in her potion-making kit for her portable cauldron.

She turned back and placed the cauldron between them. When she looked at Severus, he was smirking at her.

“Your fringe,” he said, pointing a slender finger up at her hair.

Althea reached up a hand to feel her fringe, which was sticking straight up. She smoothed it down with a grin, “Thanks,” she laughed, “I must’ve trimmed it too short this last time.”

“Tell me,” Severus said, his smirk suddenly disappearing, “what are the three ingredients required to brew Essence of Dittany?” 

“The blended extract of white and Cretan dittany, powdered copper, and pickled Shrake spines,” Althea’s brow furrowed as she answered him.

He’d told her so only a minute before. 

Severus nodded, his smirk returning as he retrieved his wand. Althea watched as he lit a flame under the cauldron and cast _Scourgify_ on the inside, pink bubbles filling it.

“It is very important that your cauldron be extra clean when brewing Essence of Dittany, you don’t want it ruined by the dregs of your last potion,” he said, casting _Scourgify_ for a second time.

Althea nodded, making a note of this on her parchment. Severus picked up the small vial of blended Dittany extract from the grass between them and held it up to the light. It must’ve rolled off her lap.

Althea scolded herself for being so irresponsible. She watched his gaze flicker from the vial to his opened potions book.

“We’ll need to cut the recipe,” said Severus, looking at her, “it calls for three ounces of blended dittany extract.”

“Cut the recipe?” Althea asked.

“Yes, we’ll have to reduce the amount of copper and Shrake spines added to match the amount of extract you have,” Severus muttered.

He was quiet in thought then, as he traced his mouth with a slender finger. Althea watched him as he did so, losing herself in the slow, methodical rhythm. She nearly jumped when he spoke again.

“Three pinches of powdered copper, one whole Shrake spine plus another third, and one ounce of blended extract,” Severus said, still looking pensive.

Althea quickly scribbled down the revised ingredients list and dug in her potions kit for copper, pickled Shrake spines, and a mortar and pestle.

“No additional changes need to be made to the brewing instructions,” said Severus, looking at her expectantly, “Which are as follows; crush a small amount of copper into a fine powder and then add 3 pinches of it to the cauldron.”

Althea followed his instructions, taking up the mortar and pestle and crushing a bit of copper until it looked like the spices her mum used to cook with. She smiled as she sprinkled three pinches of powdered copper into the cauldron. Pointing her wand to the bottom of the cauldron, she stoked the flames beneath it. When she looked back at Severus, he nodded approvingly and continued his lesson.

“Add one and a third pickled Shrake spines and gently stir clockwise three times. When the potion turns blue, bring it to a bubble for twenty seconds, wave your wand over it, and then wait forty minutes,” he said silkily.

Althea nodded, steeling herself. At least she didn’t have to add the dittany extract just yet. She uncorked the jar of pickled Shrake spines and pulled one out. It wriggled and squirmed between her fingers, but she managed to fling it into the cauldron. As she pulled a second spine from the jar, she wondered how she'd be able to cut it if it were wiggling about so much. 

Althea whacked it against the side of the cauldron and it went limp. Severus snorted, choking back a laugh and Althea quickly looked at him. 

“That’s one way to do it,” he smiled and she caught a flash of his teeth.

“How would you have done it?” Althea laughed, shaking the limp Shrake spine at him.

“With _Immobulus_ ,” he answered, waving away her hand, “ _Petrificus Totalus_ even.”

Althea nodded, “Now you tell me,” she joked, casting _Diffindo_ to cut off a third of the Shrake spine and it fell into the cauldron with a _plop_.

She smiled at him and they laughed together for a moment before he said, “You’ll need to stir that-”

“-gently, three times clockwise,” Althea finished for him, maintaining eye contact as she reached for her ladle only to grab a fistful of grass.

Althea looked about, quickly realizing the ladle was on her other side. 

She swore she’d left it between them.

There was another snort from Severus and Althea peered at him through narrowed eyes as she snatched up the ladle. Severus smirked, holding up his hands at her. 

The potion slowly darkened to blue and she could feel the ladle vibrating in her hand as she stirred it. 

_Just three times clockwise_ , she reminded herself.

She stoked the flames until the concoction began to bubble. Althea counted to twenty in her head, waved her wand over the potion, and fiddled with the fire until the potion was simmering nicely. 

“And then we wait 40 minutes,” Althea said to herself.

Retrieving her alarm clock from her pocket, she was surprised to see it was nearly dinnertime. After she set the clock for 35 minutes, she set it between them. For a moment they sat in comfortable silence.

“Did your mum teach you how to “cut” recipes?” Althea asked curiously, quickly checking under the Murtlap soaked gauze on her knees. Her bruises seemed to be healing nicely.

“She did,” Severus answered with a shrug, his eyes trained on the simmering cauldron in front of them, "It's simple arithmancy."

"Well, I couldn't do it," said Althea, shaking her head, "I don't know enough about the properties of each ingredient or how a minor change may affect the whole potion. Your mum's a fine witch."

Severus looked at her for a long moment.

“She was,” Severus answered, his gaze returning to their potion, “It seems he succeeded in beating the magic out of her.”

Althea didn’t know what to say she was so taken aback. Honestly, she hadn’t expected Severus to divulge such personal information to her. 

_Melancholy does not magic make._

“Mum lost her magic for a bit...” Althea muttered to herself, as she quickly tried to gather her thoughts. 

At least that’s what Dad told her. How could she have forgotten? He’d said so only days before it happened. Her heart felt heavy, a lead weight dragging her down, down, down, and back. Had her father been trying to tell her something? 

  
  


“Go on,” Severus said quietly, watching her intently.

Althea looked at him, thinking for a moment that he had invaded her mind. She opened and closed her mouth, feeling like a fish out of water as she realized what she’d done. Yet another slip-up. Maybe Edgar was right. Maybe it was too soon for her to return to Hogwarts. At this rate, she’d be lucky if he let her come back next year at all. She’d have to tell him eventually if Amelia didn’t tell him first.

Althea watched as Severus’ brow furrowed. She had made it this far into the school year with no slip-ups. None at all. She hadn’t seen her mother’s memories since that night. Not new memories at least and never like this. Althea swallowed hard, breathing through a sudden wave of nausea as she pushed that memory further into her mind, locking it behind another door.

“You're lying to appease me,” Severus said briskly as he grabbed the alarm clock between them.

“I’m not!” she blurted out, holding onto Severus’ hand as she floundered, “I’m- It’s just- I can’t-” Althea let out a frustrated noise as she tried to collect herself. 

Severus’s expression changed as he watched her take a deep breath and let it out.

“I have a hard time collecting all of my thoughts sometimes like there’s too many and they’re all fighting to be the first one out,” Althea continued quietly, nearly losing herself again, “And I just remembered something. Something that could help me figure it out.”

“Figure what out?” Severus interjected.

Althea looked at him again. 

“I’m not sure yet,” she answered, and watching his brow furrow once more, she quickly continued, “What I do know, is that my Mum lost her magic the Summer of her third year, that’s what Dad said. She must’ve gotten it back before the start of her fourth year, else she wouldn’t have come back to Hogwarts. When I asked Dad how Mum got her magic back, he just said _melancholy does not magic make._ ”

“She was sad?” Severus asked quietly, eyebrow cocked, “That’s why she lost her magic?”

“Much more than that,” Althea said slowly, “Heartbroken, powerless, hopeless, grief-stricken. She locked away all of her pain, but her magic was locked away with it. My mum knew Myrtle, you see. They were both Muggle-born, both sorted into Ravenclaw. They were best friends since the day they’d met each other on the Hogwarts Express.”

Severus gaped at her looking as surprised as she felt.

“I hadn’t put it together until now, but that’s why she lost it in the first place,” Althea said, trying to grasp at bits and pieces of her memories, hoping to find another connection. Anything that could explain it all. 

“Because her best friend was killed for being Muggleborn,” Severus whispered. He was as pale as a ghost as his eyes searched hers. 

Althea nodded.

“You saw who did it,” he said quietly.

It wasn’t a question.

What could she say? She’d never heard of _Tom Riddle_ and very much doubted Severus had either, but it seemed that whoever he was, he had gone to great lengths to keep his true nature hidden from the world. 

“I don’t know who he is,” Althea answered, deciding on a half-truth.

“He must’ve been wearing school robes,” Severus said quickly, “What house was he in?”

Althea grimaced, her heart sinking as her hand squeezed his.

Just then, the alarm clock grasped in their hands chimed loud and long, making both of them jump.

“It’s only been 35 minutes,” said Severus as he gently pulled the clock from her gasp to look at it closer.

“Oh, I set it to ring earlier so you could explain the next set of steps to me before it’s ready.” Althea spluttered, grabbing her quill and parchment, “That way I’m not in a rush or let the potion simmer too long and ruin it. I don’t have the best potions record.”

Severus nodded, setting the clock again as he spoke, “Slowly add 1oz of blended dittany extract to the cauldron, then gently stir the potion anticlockwise seven times. Wave your wand over it and you will have Essence of Dittany.”

Althea scratched down his instructions and read them over again, mumbling them aloud. 

“Have you blown up the Potions classroom more than once?” Severus asked, looking at her with a strange expression.

Althea felt her face heat as she thought about her other various potions mishaps. None of them had ended quite as disastrously as the Erumpent potion had. Sure, she’d burnt her eyebrows off three or four times, but she’d never had a potion ERUPT like that. 

“No, that was the only time,” Althea muttered, fidgeting with the feather of her quill. 

“Too much exploding fluid?” asked Severus, looking as though he was trying very hard not to smile. 

“How did you know?” she asked quickly.

Severus shrugged, “I’ve noticed others make the same mistake, though not quite as badly. Underestimating the natural power and potency of powdered erumpent horn, mixing in much more exploding liquid than needed- It’s not hard to do, a little goes a long way.” 

Althea couldn’t help but smile at Severus, even though he had just taken the mick out of her. She rather enjoyed listening to him talk about potions.

As if on cue, the alarm rang again, only this time it seemed they had both been ready for it. 

Althea muttered the directions to herself as she uncorked the small vial of blended dittany extract and slowly poured it into the clear orange brew. She took in a deep breath and slowly, methodically stirred the potion anticlockwise exactly seven times. Then, she snatched her wand off the ground and waved it over the cauldron. 

For a moment they waited in silence, both staring into the simmering cauldron.

And then, all of a sudden, the potion turned brown. Althea let out a string of colorful words and an excited noise as she quickly snuffed out the fire. She stared at Severus, her hands pressed against her cheeks, her face already hurting from smiling so wide. 

To her surprise, Severus smiled widely back at her.

“Thank you, Severus!” Althea exclaimed, “You're absolutely brilliant at potions, it’s mental, really!”

His smile faltered for a moment as his face flushed pink. He looked almost shy as he shrugged at her.

“Well, we should test it out shouldn’t we?” Althea asked, fishing in her pockets for another handful of gauze. “Just to be sure?”

“Are you hurt?” Severus asked her.

Althea looked at him for a moment, “No, just bruised,” she said, peeling the Murtlap soaked gauze off of her knees to show him. 

The deep red and purple bruises had faded to muted green and yellow and her knees no longer felt sore.

“I meant we could use it for your scraped knees,” she said, throwing her robes back over her legs.

Severus looked at her, incredulous, “That would be a waste,” he said darkly.

Althea stared at him for a moment as she absorbed the meaning of his words. It would be a waste to heal him? 

What utter nonsense.

“I disagree,” Althea said plainly, searching in her pockets again for that handful of gauze, “The purpose of Essence of Dittany is to heal wounds, is it not? What is the point of us having made it, if it is not to be used for its intended purpose?” 

Severus looked as though he was going to protest, but Althea’s wand was already in hand, levitating the tiniest amount of the potion towards him. Carefully, she removed the Murtlap soaked gauze and lowered the essence of dittany onto his knee, dabbing it about with fresh gauze.

She watched the skin on his knees change as it knit together, looking as though he had never scraped up his knees in the first place.

She beamed at Severus as she threw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this fic can be found on my Tumblr: @snapelynn
> 
> Beautiful art commissioned from the wonderful Mad Fantasy (Tumblr: @madfantasy Ko-fi: ko-fi.com/madfantasy) 💛
> 
> Please let me know what you think! 💚


	9. Badger and Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.
> 
> I make absolutely no money from this, it is simply for fun and love of Snape.
> 
> #He Deserved Better 💚
> 
> #This Chapter took me forever to write, holy writer's anxiety? 😅

Badger and Snake

Severus caught himself before Althea sent them both tumbling backward, enveloping him in her tight embrace. The tension in his back and shoulders melted away, her soft curls tickling his nose as he breathed in her sweet Summer scent. His face felt hot as he gently wrapped his arms around her, slowly returning her tight squeeze.

Severus didn’t understand why Althea embraced him so often, but he couldn’t deny that he was becoming quite fond of it. 

Her grip loosened and Severus let go of her quickly, his heart thundering in his chest, “You do that a lot,” he remarked awkwardly.

“S-sorry!” Althea spluttered as she sat back, her cheeks quite pink, “It’s too much, isn’t it? Amelia says I can be too much.”

“You’re not,” he said quickly, his cheeks burning as he glanced up at her, “That is, I only wondered why.”

Althea stared at him, doe-eyed. His brow furrowed as he looked back at her, flipping through his mental catalog of expressions.

No one had ever looked at him like that. 

“Well,” Althea said quietly, looking thoughtful now, “Er- I suppose it’s because I like hugs. They make me happy and I like sharing that feeling- but I understand that may not be the case for everyone. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Severus opened and closed his mouth, pushing a curtain of hair from his face as he searched for something to say. He hadn't expected her to give such an answer.

Lily didn’t answer his questions like that.

“You’re not- I don’t-,” Severus spluttered, looking about for a moment. Then, gesturing at the cauldron full of Essence of Dittany, he said, “You should bottle that.”

“Right!” Althea said brightly. 

Severus breathed a sigh of relief as Althea turned to rummage through her potion-making kit. He leaned forward as she pulled various jars and vials from the bottom drawer and held them up to the light. Althea shook her head and with a huff, she stuck her hands into one of her pockets. He pinched the bridge of his nose as she nearly disappeared into her pocket again, though he couldn’t help but chuckle when he heard her cursing. Althea popped back out of her pocket, smoothing down her fringe as she turned back around holding a small green vial that twisted and tapered at the end.

“Do you always curse like that?” Severus asked with a smirk.

Althea grinned at him, her cheeks reddening, “Sometimes,” she said with a laugh, “Don’t you?”

“Occasionally,” Severus answered softly.

"Except for dunderhead?" she asked.

Severus couldn't help but smile, his eyes glittering as he watched her bottle the finished Essence of Dittany with a meticulous siphoning charm and a sure flick of her wand. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before a small tag appeared out of thin air and tied itself around the bottle. Severus smirked as he watched her pull her quill from her bag as her other hand continued to search her pockets. Althea’s expression brightened as she pulled a bottle of ink from her pocket and scribbled down _Essence of Dittany_ onto the tag.

“How _did_ you manage to enchant your pockets?” he asked curiously. 

It wasn’t the first time Severus had wondered how she’d done it. Had she invented a new charm or a simple, modified feather-light charm? That was entirely possible, however, it didn't explain the _depth_ of her pockets.

Althea’s smile widened and for a moment she looked almost shy.

“Promise not to tell?” she asked.

“I promise,” Severus nodded.

Althea looked at him for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip before answering him, “I used an undetectable extension charm,” Althea said quietly, producing her Book of Charms, “As well as a-”

“Isn’t that illegal?” Severus blurted out.

“It is,” Althea answered plainly, fiddling with her hair, “though, honestly, I don’t understand how the Ministry is supposed to control the use of an undetectable charm. Not to mention that most magical homes are built on undetectable extension charms nowadays, so they’d have to round up the whole of Britain.”

She smirked at him then, mischief glinting in her eyes as she stared back at him.

Severus wasn’t sure what to say to that, but she did have a point. Attempting to regulate an undetectable charm seemed rather...ironic to say the least. And she had only used it for her pockets.

He watched Althea open her Charms book up to a page absolutely crammed full of colorful writing. Severus blinked rapidly, his vision blurring as his eyes settled on the text. He clumsily rubbed his eyes, feeling odd all of a sudden.

“Oh, bollocks,” Althea said and he heard her book snap shut, “I forgot, sorry!”

His vision returned quickly, her features coming back into focus, her black gaze searching his own. 

"Are you alright, Severus?" she asked, smoothing gentle circles into his back, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to _conturbabble_ you!”

Severus just blinked at her, sure he had heard her wrong. He watched her reach into her sleeve, producing a bar of chocolate.

“What?” he blurted out, distracted by her hand on his back again.

“ _Conturbabbled_ ,” she said handing him half of the chocolate bar, “Er- well, the fuzzy feeling one experiences after being cursed with _Conturbabimus_. Or in this case, looking at the cursed text in my Charms book.”

He thanked her quietly, his mind reeling. 

_Conturbabimus?_

“Madame Pomfrey gave this to me earlier. She said ‘when it comes to matters of the heart and the head there is little chocolate cannot mend,’” Althea said with a smile.

Sweetness shocked his senses as he bit into the chocolate. The _fuzzy_ feeling seemed to fade away and he was able to consider what she’d said.

Had she meant to tell him that she’d invented a curse? 

A **dark** charm.

Severus eyed his book of Advanced Potion Making, thinking of the curse he had created. He stole a glance at her, wondering if she would be interested.

Althea’s wand slipped into her hand from her sleeve and she tapped it against her book of Charms, “ _Ordinatio_ ,” she mumbled and opened it back up.

“ _Ordinatio_ ?” Severus asked, trying to hold back the questions now bubbling up inside of him, “Is that the counter **curse**? To _Conturbabimus_?- Did you enchant your sleeves.”

He could feel his cheeks heat as she stared back at him, eyebrows raised.

“It is,” she answered with a shy grin, leaning in, “but my sleeves aren't enchanted, it’s just a pocket for snacks.” 

Althea took a bite of her chocolate and then stowed it back in her sleeve as she sat back.

He found himself grinning back at her as he let her words sink in.

“You’ve invented a curse-” Severus dared to ask, “-and its countercurse?”

“I did,” she answered simply, shaking her head a bit as she turned the page, “I was sick of people snooping through my journal. Here it is, my trials on the connecting charm.”

Althea pointed to a page that was completely illegible to him. Severus blinked, wondering if he’d been _conturbabbled_ again. 

“It’s probably impossible to read,” she laughed, “but it’s a uniting charm, _Unesco,_ that I created to connect my pockets with my bookbag and trunk. I can be quite forgetful sometimes, as I’m sure you’ve noticed,” Severus smirked at her, as she continued, “the first couple of trials were a disaster, I tried out _Adiungo_ first, but that resulted in my trunk hurtling through a window only to try and stick itself to my robes. I’m just glad I saw it coming! Edgar was livid, but this experiment proved to me the importance of “intent” when creating….and protection spells.” 

Severus tried his best not to laugh- _the dunderhead -_ but her cleverness did impress him. She’d invented a charm that conjoined her book bag, trunk, and pockets for the common purpose of helping her find her things. Though the spell could have many practical uses, Althea created and applied magic to better herself. Severus stared at her for a long moment, captivated.

“It’s a wonder you weren’t sorted into Ravenclaw,” he mused quietly.

Althea looked at him, a smile curling her lips, “I could say the same to you,” she said, gesturing to his book of Advanced Potion Making.

He felt his cheeks heat again as he stared down at the book. Althea had already seen his potions corrections. He _could_ show her. Surely, the countercurse would be of interest to her. Severus took another bite of chocolate, wondering if his life would be any different had he been sorted into Ravenclaw. 

If they both had. 

Severus froze, catching himself in his ruminations. He rarely let himself daydream. What was it about Althea Bones that had him thinking like this? Severus decided to disregard it, reminding himself that he’d just been _conturbabbled_. 

“Now that you mention it though,” Althea said softly, “I nearly was.”

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, his brow furrowing as he looked at her.

Hadn’t the sorting hat merely shouted out “Hufflepuff”? 

After a few sarcastic words of course.

_“Ah yes, yes, an eager and ready mind,” a small voice next to his ear had said, “What’s this? Determined to walk a path of greatness that Slytherin shall surely provide, are you? If you insist. Make it, SLYTHERIN!”_

“The sorting hat said so,” Althea answered, pulling the chocolate from her pocket again, “well, it wanted to sort me into Slytherin at first.”

_Althea Bones a Slytherin?_

Severus couldn’t quite imagine it.

  
  


“The sorting hat talked to you?” Severus asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

“It talked _at_ me.” Althea said, her face slipping into her sister’s mask, “I found it to be quite a rude cap.”

“What did it say?” he asked, his curiosity taking over. 

Althea looked thoughtful. 

“Would it be alright,” she asked slowly, “if I showed you?”

“ _Show_ me?” he asked, his eyebrows raising, “Again?”

Althea nodded, her mask cracking as her cheeks reddened. 

“Er, yes, well, it’s just easier for me to show you,” Althea explained, glancing at him as she fiddled with one of her curls, “I figured it’s only fair, and that way you know I’m not lying.”

“It’s nearly impossible to fabricate or alter memories,” Severus mused.

“Precisely,” she said with a grin.

Severus watched her twist the curl around her finger again and again. Her cheeks were still pink as she glanced back at him, chewing on her bottom lip as she waited for his answer. 

He didn’t understand why she would just let him peruse around her mind. She didn't mind being that close to him?

“Alright,” he said, holding his breath. 

Althea’s hands were warm against his cheeks and her nose brushed his gently. Severus gazed into her eyes, his heart thundering in his ears as her memory unfolded before his mind’s eye.

_“Bones, Althea,” Professor McGonagall called out._

_She stood next to a small stool, a scroll of parchment in one hand and the Sorting hat in the other, staring over her square spectacles at the group of muttering first years._

_Althea tugged on her fluffy black plait as she appeared from the throng, her round eyes shining. She stumbled up to the stool, nearly missing it as she sat down. Althea took in a deep breath, just as Mum had taught her, and thought about her sister._ _Amelia sat at the Hufflepuff House table dressed in yellow and black, sporting a striped witch’s cap. She had looked for Amelia first thing, trying her best not to burst into tears. Her full cheeks were pink as the Sorting hat slipped onto her head and over her eyes._ _Althea told herself to calm down, that everything would be okay no matter what. Mum and Dad had told her many times over they would be proud no matter which house she was sorted into, so there was no reason to be a crybaby. Althea took in a deep, shaky breath- she missed them so much already._ _And then Althea heard a tiny voice in her mind say,_

_“Ah, the third Bones child. Interesting, very interesting.”_

_“H-hello?” she said, her stomach threatening to heave, “It’s n-nice to meet you, I’m Althea. I, er- liked your song. It’s very pretty.”_

_There was no answer._

  
  


_“Mister...sorting hat?”_

_“Interesting indeed. To have tamed your growing consciousness, assuring your psychic protection. You Bones children get curiouser and curiouser every century. Must be the mixing.”_

_“I don’t understand,” Althea said, her mind reeling, “what makes us so ‘ curious’ ?”_

_“Just as your mother before you,” the Sorting hat continued, seeming to ignore her,_

_“How unthinkable...yes, Slytherin could lead you down a path to greatness.”_

_“Why is that unthinkable?” Althea asked, bristling. Was the sorting hat calling her mum odd? “And what do you mean by mixing?”_

_“An inquisitive and ready mind. You could build a cozy nest in Ravenclaw as well; satiate your curiosity and nurture your budding creativity.”_

_“Are you going to answer any of my questions?” Althea demanded, “I know you can hear me!”_

_“What’s this?” said the sorting hat, sounding rather amused, “Nerve too? Ah, yes, I see it now, how could I have missed it?”_

_Althea wondered how long it had been since Professor McGonagall had first set the hat on her head._

_“You would do well in Gryffindor.”_

_“And what about Hufflepuff?” Althea huffed, not expecting the hat to answer this question either._

_“Curiouser-” the sorting hat said slowly as if it were surprised,“-and curiouser. As you wish, let it be..”_

_“HUFFLEPUFF!” shouted the sorting hat and it was promptly lifted off of her head._

_Althea blinked, the Great Hall coming back into view as raucous applause echoed through it. Her sister and Sally jumped up and down, beaming at her as she stumbled into their arms._

_She had never felt so relieved._

  
  


Suddenly, Severus felt a sharp pain between his eyes knock him back. Severus blinked for a moment as the pain traveled down his nose when laughter shattered the silence. 

Potter and Black stood by the Quidditch pitch, nearly falling over each other as they laughed. He felt himself flush, heat coursing through his body. He reached for his wand as Althea jumped to her feet.

“You ought to be careful there, Bones,” Black wheezed, “that thing’ll poke your eye out!”

Black’s barking laugh seemed to echo all around them and Severus’s grip tightened on his wand as he watched Potter double over.

Severus stood slowly, his brow furrowing as Althea stepped right in front of him.

“Oh, hello, Lily!” she called out, bouncing on her tiptoes as she waved. 

Severus peered over Althea’s curls, wondering what in Merlin’s name was she going on about.

Potter straightened up and ruffled his hair as he turned around and Black made a show of rolling his eyes before glancing over his shoulder.

“ _Conturbabimus_ ,” Althea muttered, discreetly flicking her wand in Potter’s direction and Severus’s eyes widened as he watched Potter stumble over his own feet, attempt to right himself, and then promptly fall to the ground.

Black’s head jerked back around to look at Potter as Althea muttered _Conturbabimus_ once again. 

“Are you alright, Severus?” she asked, turning towards him, “I didn’t break your nose, did I?”

Her hands were on his face before he could find his voice to answer.

“No bleeding or swelling,” she said under her breath as she carefully touched his nose, and then to him, “Does it hurt?”

“It’s fine,” Severus said softly, fleece wing flies fluttering back into his stomach “...y-your eye?”

“It’s fine,” she said with a smile, “just a bit irritated.”

She held his gaze a moment longer before her expression became serious.

“Are you alright?” she asked him softly.

Severus swallowed. He could feel the heat creep up his neck as he glanced at Potter and Black, who were struggling to get to their feet. 

“I think so,” he said with a smirk.

Althea smiled at him, a mischievous look in her eyes.

“Can you believe them?” she laughed, gesturing to Potter and Black as they tumbled over one another, “they walked right into it, the arrogant pratts.” 

Severus gaped at her. 

“We should go,” Althea said, closing his book of Advanced Potion Making and handing it to him before quickly packing up her potions kit, “before the whole Quidditch team arrives.”

Severus nodded and hurriedly packed his bag, a smile plastered to his face as he followed her back to the castle.

“That was a rather sly trick,” he said with a smirk, “Perhaps the sorting hat was right.”

Althea let out a snort of laughter, “I warned them, didn't I?” she said with a grin. 

Severus chuckled, grinning back at her as they made their way up the green. 

“What does _Conturbabimus_ do exactly?” he asked as they approached the front steps.

“Whatever you intend it to do,” Althea answered, her eyes glittering. She twisted a loose curl around her finger as she continued, “ _Conturbabimus_ is a spell that simply jumbles things, but what and how depends upon the intention of the spellcaster. I used it as a curse, to jumble the minds of Potter and Black- Mm, speaking of,” Althea muttered, pursing her lips as her wand appeared from her sleeve, “I _suppose_ they’ve been _conturbabbled_ long enough.”

Severus smirked as she turned around, her charmed curls tumbling over her shoulders as she cast the countercurse.

“In their case,” Althea continued, her wand slipping back up her sleeve, “they’re likely experiencing that _fuzzy_ feeling you did-” Althea’s face reddened, “I _am_ sorry about that. I didn’t mean to- it’s just, I’ve never shown anyone my trials- well, no one’s ever asked, er- it won’t happen again, I promise,” she said softly, catching the curl she always seemed to fiddle with between her fingers.

She tugged on the curl and let it bounce back only to do it again. Severus wondered why she did it, but then again, he seemed to wonder quite a lot about Althea Bones. 

“You’ve apologized three times now,” Severus stated, unsure of what exactly to say. 

Althea opened and closed her mouth, color blooming on her cheeks.

“Right.” she said quietly, “Well, er-, anyways, they were _conturbabbled_ for a few minutes, so it will take a minute for that fuzzy feeling to go away. Though it can be an odd feeling, it’s not dangerous and once the jumbling takes effects- about a minute- they don't intensify over time. I made sure of that.”

"And _Ordinatio_ reorganized their minds?" he asked, noting how the corners of her mouth curled as she smiled.

"It did," Althea beamed at him as they continued their trek, quickly climbing the front stairs, "you see," she continued, her eyes shining as she became more animated, "because the _Conturbabimus_ curse jumbles the mind, it effectively jumbles the senses as well. Everything gets a bit 'fuzzy', that's why your vision blurred."

Severus walked alongside her, fascinated by her thorough descriptions of the effects of _Conturbabimus_ on the mind and each of the senses. When used as a curse, it seemed to displace the mind's connection with the body; effectively and completely disarming an opponent without inflicting pain or causing mental suffering. Severus couldn't help himself, asking question after question, all of which she answered with colorful explanations. Althea detailed her trials, how she had spent nearly a year testing its effects and uses. Most notably, the time she spent _conturbabbled_ over Easter break.

"Twelve **hours**?" Severus asked, eyebrows raised.

Althea nodded. "I'd show you, but there wasn't much to see," she chuckled.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"It was an odd experience, but not unpleasant,” she said slowly, “I was everywhere and nowhere all at once; like static on the radio."

Althea was silent as they waited for a set of stairs to creak back into place and Severus wondered if she expected him to say something. 

"I hope you don't think I'm cavalier," she said softly, staring down at her feet, "I was just so excited you asked, is all."

For a moment, Severus wanted to laugh. A smile curled his lips and the fleece wing flies in his stomach rebelled, his whole body buzzing as he stared back at her. 

“Not at all,” he said and made his way down to the dungeons, his heartbeat still ringing in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this fic can be found on my Tumblr: @snapelynn
> 
> Beautiful art commissioned from the wonderful Mad Fantasy (Tumblr: @madfantasy Ko-fi: ko-fi.com/madfantasy) 💛
> 
> Please let me know what you think! 💚

**Author's Note:**

> Art for this fic can be found on my Tumblr: @snapelynn
> 
> Beautiful art commissioned from the wonderful Mad Fantasy (Tumblr: @madfantasy Ko-fi: ko-fi.com/madfantasy) 💛
> 
> Please let me know what you think! 💚


End file.
